So Much Drama
by EllaLovesHetalia
Summary: This is a huge crossover containing attack on titan, Hetalia, Diabolik lovers, baka and test, free swim club, black butler and YOU THE READER. So heres a quick summary of the story, you go to school (even if the characters aren't school people they still go to school. You run the drama club and are always looking for members.
1. People in the class

Note that these aren't the only people in your class, it's just who I thought should be in it. You can pretend that others are in it if you like :D death note people i am thinking of adding or just putting little cameo's of them.

 **Class 1 science :**

Nagisa  
Rei  
Armin  
Ceil  
Light  
Prussia  
Mizuki  
All DL peeps

 **Class 2 English:**

Romano  
L (ryuzaki)  
sasha  
connie  
prussia  
kouta  
Hideyoshi

 **Class 3 math:**  
Alois  
near( Nate rivers)  
mello  
Rei  
nagisa  
Mizuki  
Eren  
Armin  
minami  
Akihisa

 **Lunch period**

 **Class 4 Humanities:**

basically all hetalia characters  
plus Rei and Nagisa

 **Class 5 Gym:**

Nagisa  
Rei  
Eren  
DL people  
Armin  
A few hetalia peeps idk who  
Prussia  
England  
America  
Switzterland  
Russia  
Balistic trio  
poland  
Kouta  
Minami  
Mizuki  
Akihisa  
Hideyoshi

 **Class 6 avatar class:**  
all Baka and test

 **Class 7 art:**

italy  
romano  
alois  
nagisa  
rei  
japan  
America

 **Class 8 study hall last class:**  
Alois  
Kanato  
Rei  
Nagisa  
Hideyoshi  
Kouta  
Armin  
Prussia  
spain  
france


	2. Chapter 1 New Semester

Note: Diabolic lover's characters come later :) Warning : I change pov's a lot and the story is kind of long :)

~2 pov~  
You begin running to your first class. You were as excited as you could be! You were given the awesome opportunity to be in charge of the drama club. It's a new semester and the teacher Ms. Drebber thought you were perfect for the job. You were one of the best actors right after Hideyoshi, who is divan and able to play both male and female roles without hesitation. Drama was always after school, so you were constantly hoping school went by fast. As you were running, you saw your good friend Nagisa walking with his friend Rei. You weren't yet introduced to all his friends on the swim team but you were really hoping to.  
"Nagisa!" You called getting his attention.  
He heard your voice and quickly turned around and ran up to you giving you the best hug in the world. You hadn't seen any of your friends since break due to you discovering the amazing thing called (Insert favorite website here) you couldn't get off of it.  
"_-Chan I missed you! I want to show you my friend! Rei-Chan!" Nagisa pulled you towards his dark blue haired friend, who at the time was adjusting his red glasses.  
"Hi, I'm _ _. It's really nice to meet you; Nagisa has told me a thing or two about you." You gave a happy wave and Bowed.  
"Yes, he's told me about you too. My name is Rei Ryugazqki and my best subjects are Math and Chemistry!" He bowed in return  
"Uhm... My best subjects are (insert best subjects)."  
"Interesting, and might I add that you are very beautiful."  
"Thanks." You smiled, faintly blushing at the compliment.  
You turned to Nagisa and asked him about his classes.  
"One second _-Chan! ~" he smiled going into his back pack that had cute little penguin and butterfly keychains, to pull out his schedule.  
He delightedly handed it to you. You had your out and were comparing yours to his. You guy had a lot of classes together! Rei also stated that he has a lot of classes with Nagisa.  
You handed his schedule back to him and nicely asked if you could walk with them. Nagisa ahead latched on to both of you and Rei proudly walking with his chin up. You guys made small talk as you were nearing the class.  
"So what club are you in _-Senpai?"  
"I'm in charge of the drama club actually. I'm starting today! And I'm really excited. I wonder how many people will join. My friend Hideyoshi is for sure going to be attending."  
"On days we don't have swim practice we could possibly help out _-Chan! ~"  
"Really? You don't have to..."  
"That would be fun, and we could get Haru and Makoto to come too."  
"Well if you insist. I can't wait to meet them. I wonder if there is going to be a lot of new students this semester..."  
"Well, when I was getting my schedule there were many kids at the front office also receiving theirs" Rei pointed out.

~Your pov~  
I was in Science. I sat in the back of the class, next to me was Nagisa and in front of him was Rei. Rei's production had been right, there were **a lot** of new students all of them looked very interesting. A few had just come into the class to ask where there class in located. On my right was a guy I knew from last semester I just had never talk to him. I knew his name, he probably didn't know mine. His name was Armin Alert. He had blonde hair that went about two inches above his shoulder and blue eyes. I knew a little about him too, being the observant person I am. He had never sat next to me in any classes before, but I feel like we would be good friends if I knew him personally. He is very smart and sort of a quiet kid. His best friend was Eren Jaeger, I often seen them talking in the hall way. In front of me was a new student. I'll figure out more about him later. We had to take out paper to write down basic rules we have to follow during labs. I had left all my loose leaf paper in my locker because I didn't think we had to use it in class, I'm not sure why, it's not like it's the first day of school. Then I thought this would be a good chance to talk and befriend Armin. The more people I befriend the more people I can get on the drama club.  
"Excuse me, Armin, can I have a piece of paper." I leaned over and whispered enough so that he couldn't hear  
Armin had slowly turned to me and nodded his head as he pulled himself and me a piece of paper.  
"Thank you so much." I smiled grabbing the paper  
while taking notes I looked around the class at the other students. I noticed Mizuki was in this class! She's a very nice girl and a very good friend. She was long pink hair and purple eyes. She is super smart. I noticed Gilbert was in this class too. I was surprised I hadn't heard him. He's a very loud and confident person. I Found his little outburst very entertaining, even though it interrupts the class, he could probably be a comedian. The new kids in the class however, I was unable to see their faces. All I can say was one male had blueish gray hair and the other really blonde hair.

~2 Pov~  
You said bye to Nagisa and Rei because you didn't have your next class with them.  
"Bye _-Chan! ~ can you sit with us on the roof during lunch?"  
"Yeah it would be really nice to eat with you." Rei added.  
" Of course!" With that you quickly headed out the door to English class.  
In that class you spotted your friends Hideyoshi and Kouta. Since you had some time before the bell rang you went up to talk to them.  
"Hi guys! ~" you said cheerfully  
"hello _. It nice you're in this class with us." Hideyoshi replied  
"Yep. I also have cool news. I run the drama club and I was wonder if you would like to be club co-manager."  
"Sure that will be fun."  
"Yay!"  
"I can't see anything." You turned the direction you heard a familiar voice, the direction happened to be down. It was Kouta trying to take pictures, but you were wearing leggings today with your (dress/ shirt)since you felt it was short.  
"Sorry to disappoint you Kouta." you gave a comforting smile.  
"Ok class, I'm going to assign you seats because I'm cool like that."  
The teacher walked in and heard groans.  
~ your Pov~  
The teacher Mr. Pepper put my seat on the far left in the middle section. In front of me sat Gilbert next to me sat, I think his name is Romano and behind me sat this girl named Sasha, she seems really cool. Hideyoshi and Kouta sat of the right side of the middle section. I felt uncomfortable sitting by people I don't know. Whenever I have a funny comment or just want to speak I won't know no to tell because I don't really know them. Maybe I should make an attempt to befriend them...but how?  
"Pst. Hi I'm the awesome Gilbert. You seem awesome too so hi." Gilbert turned and whispered to me and I quietly giggled.  
"It's very nice to meet you and your awesomeness. My name's _ _." I whispered back

Class went by in a blink of an eye, and next was math. I was happy to go since I know for a fact Nagisa and Rei would be there.

Thankfully we got pick our seats. I sat in the one row in front of the back in the middle row, next to Nagisa; in front of Nagisa is Rei. On my right is a new student who I learn his name is Alois Trancy. In Front of me was Armin, to his right was Eren. No one was behind me. Minami, Mizuki, and Akihisa were also I this class.  
"Hello everyone, if you don't know me my name is Mrs. May. We're just going to drive right back into what we were learning last semester, get your books out." Mrs. May commanded as she gave the new students books.  
"It seems like I need to get more books from the storage room, I'll have to get them later, oh well. Everyone without a book, I would like you to share with the person near you. Alois didn't have a book so he scooted closer to me. I was happy to share the book with him. I moved the book so it was perfectly between us and even quickly introduced myself to him. He seemed hard to read. He seems like a super fabulous divaish person; with a crazy yet sensitive side to him he would only let certain people see. I couldn't tell.

"Ok class 5 minutes left, go ahead and have free time. Now is a good time to have a conversation with Alois.  
"So are you enjoying the new school?"  
"I guess. I miss Claude..." He murmured  
I tried to quickly change the subject.  
"Hey are you good at acing?"  
"I don't know, I guess."  
"Well...wait... Hold on..." I started searching for my flyer I made last night. I forgot I had them till now.  
"Found it." I cheered to myself.  
"Here, it's for drama club, you don't have to join, but I need some new members." I handed him a flyer.  
i should start handing more of these out.  
I stood up from my seat noticing Alois reading the flyer with a bored expression.  
"Nagisa, Rei, do you think you could pass these out in your other classes after we go to lunch?"  
Nagisa and Rei both gleefully nodded their head.  
"Well let's head up to the roof." Rei spoke heading out.

~2pov~  
on the roof Haru an Makoto were already in a shady area waiting for their friends.  
"Mako-Chan! Haru-Chan! ~ This is _-Chan! "Nagisa was shouting running to his friends.  
"It's nice to meet you _. I'm Makoto Tachibana. And this is Haru Nanase." Makoto was tall and had short olive brown hair and droopy green eyes. His friend Haru had straight black hair and eyes like the ocean. He retains a very serious expression on his face that didn't show any emotion.  
"I'm _ _, so you guys are all on the swim club."  
"Yeah." Makoto began to tell you how the club originated and a little about their friend who went to another school named Rin.  
"_-Chan you should watch us swim one day!~"  
"Of course . I have an idea whenever I don't have drama I'll watch you guys swim, and whenever you don't have swim practice you'll visit my club. Deal?"  
"Deal." They all said and you all pinky promised.

~You Pov~  
Lunch was sadly over and you headed to your next class, which was Humanities. Fortunately Nagisa and Rei were in that class too~. Yay! I feel like I know everyone in that class. I sat in the middle, again to my left was Nagisa, but this time Rei sat behind him. Plot twists O_0. Next to me was an Italian Feli, Romano's younger brother. In front of me was a Japanese guy named Kiku Honda. And behind me was a guy with fabulous taste in everything, he dresses better than me, his name was Feliks, and he was Polish. There was so much diversity all in one room, it was truly wonderful. I'm pretty good at this class but I still listen as well as I could (either you really like this subject or your trying to ship countries and is holding in a laugh at all the romantic tension)

~2pov~  
Nagisa and Rei were being very sly and were passing your flyer around. I gave a handful to the people around me no asked them to also pass it around.  
"Ve~ I'll-a help you pass it out _." Pass it to the person next to him  
"Hai, I'rr pass these papers to the person in front of me _-San"  
"Sure I'll pass some out if you, like, let me braid your, like, hair."  
You let Feliks braid my hair while I still was listening to the teacher.  
"Your hair is, like, totally soft." He complemented  
"Thanks, your hair is really nice too." You praised not turning around  
"Like, thanks."

Your next class was Gym. You went into the locker room and change into your gym uniform. The Teacher began to take attendance as everyone sat on benches that were against the wall. I sat in between Nagisa and Kouta. After the teacher was done he told us today since we hadn't had school in a while we'll just do basic warm ups. And just have free time the rest of the class. You had no problem with that.

During free time you just sat on the bench and read a (book or manga) until you heard someone call your name. It's was Nagisa and Rei.  
"_-senpai, do you want to play catch you us?" Rei asked as Nagisa held up a tennis ball.  
"Sure." you put your (Book or Manga) down and joined them in their fun game of catch. Time went by in a flash as it was already time to head to your next class.

"Ok...so my next class is avatar practice" you made sure by taking out your schedule.  
Once you got there you saw that Minami, Mizuki, Yuji, Akihisa, Hideyoshi, and Kouta were in this class.  
Everyone has avatar practice on the same block, but people have it in different classes. You're in class F because everyone took the test the very first day of school, but you had a doctor's appointment and was unable to take to take it. So they just placed you in class F. You didn't really care what class you were put in for avatar practice, as long as you try your best and don't give up is all that matters. The reason you guys have avatar practice is your school chosen to be guinea pigs for a thing called beta testing advanced avatars that are given strength based on students testing and grade. Since this program has only been around for 1 semester it's very glitchy.  
"Ok class, what I want you to do is try and summons your avatars, we did a lot of bug fixes and some of the big glitches are fixed. I'm handing you a paper and you will write what is better with your avatar. What could be fixed and ideas to make it better. After you fill it out, try sparing with other people's avatar. Anyone who has there avatar go to 0 will go to remedial class." 'Ironman' explained to the class.  
everyone began summoning there avatars...

~Your Pov~  
 _My avatar seems to be a lot better like Ironman said, it's not as laggy as before_

Name: _ _

What's better with your avatar?

My avatar is a lot less laggy and glitch.

What could be fixed?

I can't find anything wrong at the moment.

Idea's to make better:

*Add a way to customize the avatar  
*Make the grids portable so we can practice working with them at home

I finished and turned in the paper on the front desk. I went to go sit back down on my hard cushion. This class was different from the other classes. The seats cushions and the desk were card bored. I was in a little circle with my friends as the rest of them finished the paper. Mizuki, Hideyoshi, and I were already done with it.  
"This is too hard to fill out! I can't even get the first question!" Akihisa shouted dramatically dropping the paper in defeat.  
"How can you be so stupid? It's an option. There is no right answer." Minami said annoyed.  
"If you want I can fill it out for you." I said grabbing the paper from of the floor. I heard Mizuki sigh looking upset  
"Oh um...I mean Mizuki do you want to fill it out for him? your smarter and will probably be able to match his handwriting better than me." I chuckled nervously. I thought maybe she wanted to fill it out for him.  
"Alright."

I ended up filling out Kouta and Yuji's paper because I knew neither of them was going to fill it out and this paper is an easy A in the first place. The rest of the time was spent using are avatar's to fight. Akihisa had gotten all of his points resorted to 0 and was forced to remedial classes. I spared with Mizuki and Minami joined after she beaten Akihisa.

~~~~~~~~bell sounds~~~~~ Rei_ o _ o_ feli  
kiku o{_}o romano - How the tables are set up in art. didn't know if I explained it right.  
nagisa o o you

I sat up and headed to art. The room was set up in groups of 6 where two people sat on each side of the long table then. Nagisa and Rei were already there and Nagisa had saved a seat next to him for you to sit in. Rei sat across the medium sized table. Kiku, Feli, and Romano had nowhere else to sit so they also sat at are table. Feli next to Rei, Romano in between you and Feli. Kiku on the other end across from Romano.  
We were instructed to draw a portrait of the person to the left. I was going to draw Nagisa; Nagisa was to draw Kiku, and so on. My art skills are modern and I also have a tendency to draw people like anime characters, so I'm not sure how this is going to turn out...

"Ok times up now give the paper to the person who drew." the Teacher Mr. Geb told the class.  
I handed my picture to Nagisa.  
"What do you think?" I asked excitedly curious on what he would say about it.  
"It's sugoi _-Chan! ~" Nagisa applauded and he gave me a hug.  
I look down at the desk to see the picture Romano drew of me. it was a stick man with hair and a plain smiley. I guess he's not a drawer.  
"I really like the picture you drew Romano, it's really good."  
"You don't mean it." he said boredly looking at his brothers really good portrait.  
"N-no, I'm serious. I love it so much I'm hanging it on my fridge."  
"Really? Grazie (Thanks) I-a guess"  
I took a glance at everyone else's pictures. Rei was explaining to Feli that art wasn't his best subject, it was still pretty good. Kiku had really good art skills. I feel like he'd be an amazing manga artist if he wanted to be one. Nagisa's was very cute drawing of Kiku. Mr. Geb allowed us to keep the drawing the people drew for us. I placed the picture Romano drew in my bag and headed to my last class, Study hall.

It's going to nice that I have study hall last class. I'll be able to do my homework and read write before Drama club. I won't be so overworked later. In study hall, the people in the class I know are Alois, Rei, Nagisa, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Armin, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis. Sadly Ms. Tray gave everyone assigned seats because she feared no one would focus if they sat by friends. On my left was Gilbert, on my right was Antonio, and in front of me was Francis, Kouta sat behind you so I guess that's ok. I got out a few worksheets and finished them relatively fast.  
~2 pov~  
"Hey chica, could you help me with this worksheet?" Antonio asked you  
"Sure" you said helping him out with a few till he understood what he was doing.  
You put your homework up and got out (Book or manga). a few minutes later.  
"Hey frau, do you think I could copy off your homework?" Gilbert asked you  
you signed and pulled the papers from your bag.  
"Try not to make it obvious that you're copying."  
"Ja, I von't"  
"W'at is it that you're reading mon amour." Francis turned around  
"A (book or Manga) ." you say not realizing that's super obvious  
"W'at kind of book?"  
" oh sorry. (What the book is about)"  
Before he could respond the bell rang. Gilbert handed you your papers and ran out of the class.

~Your pov~  
 _Finally! Time for drama club._ I went up to Hideyoshi and started following him to the meeting room, which was the auditorium.  
"I noticed a lot of people had your flyers you made." Hideyoshi stated.  
"That's cool, but I don't want to get my hopes up, I'm hoping we get 5 people at best.  
"I got a few of my friends to come and see if they want to join it."  
"I feel like everyone who was in drama last semester either moved away or quit." I frowned  
Now is the moment of truth. I slowly open the auditorium door and...  
the room seemed to be completely full!


	3. Chapter 2 sure is a lot of people

~2 Pov~  
"This is awesome! Look at all the people who are considering joining! Ok so how does this work? Do we let them in or should we have auditions? Oh good thing I brought paper! And my all mighty trusty clip board! Ok so now I need to. Write everyone's name down, wow this will take a while. How long is after school clubs again?!" You asked yourself franticly pulling papers out and making a mess. You got really overwhelmed and excited.  
"_ I think you need to calm down." Hideyoshi told you slowly  
What you guys decided to do is have everyone form a long line and write their names and some talent and other information you might need. You guys a little desk back stage and you and Hideyoshi both shared the seat so there was a seat for the person wanting to join to sit. the first person in line was Armin. You then in your most professional voice asked,  
"How will you like to assist this club?"  
"I-I would just like to help" Armin put his arm to his side  
"do you have any experience with working back stage or acting?" Hideyoshi asked  
"Not acting, but in elementary school always did the helped with the lights."  
"Then of course you can join Armin." You put your hand over the desk so he can shake it in agreement that he is officially a member. Armin hesitantly grabbed your arm and return the shake. Hideyoshi sat up to shake Armin's hand.  
Hideyoshi had the next person come in; it was all your friends from avatar practice class.  
'Hi guys! Are you guys going to help us out is drama?!" You asked excitedly  
Hideyoshi sat back down in the chair.  
"I didn't except you guys to want to join this." Hideyoshi stated  
"What are you guys want to do in the club. We have jobs like working back stage, errand runner, getting props, dance instructor making outfits, make up, setting up back round, cleaning, telling people about the show, If we right an original play we need script writers, and don't forget actors." you quickly explained  
"If I act I might get to be Hideyoshi's love interest!" Akihisa said dramatically getting a spine tingling glare from Mizuki and Minami.  
"You can have more than one job. if you don't have a big job you could always do little things like help the actors practice, but that will happen later since we still have no idea what we're doing or how many people are going to stay after we sign everybody up." you say giving more information in details  
"Can we do a little bit of everything." Mizuki asked sweetly.  
"Sure"  
"But you have to make an effort you show up every day and you'll be expected to practice and work outside of school." Hideyoshi added.  
Everyone shook their heads.  
"Since we're friends do we get a special treatment?" Yugi asked  
"What do you mean special treatment?" You questioned confused.  
"Like when you send a little rookies out do get doughnuts, we'll get first pick or something."  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Ok! What do we do now?" Akihisa asked  
"You guys can help us fill out more forms of people so we can get a good estimate on who's going to be in the club. Just pull people aside and ask them what they would like to do and get there name and other useful information. When your finish just sends them home since today we're just setting things up."  
"Got it" they all saluted and walked off will a handful of papers.  
This way everything will get done faster.

"Hello classmate we are here to get information on you." Akihisa attempted to fill out the forms while Kouta didn't feel like talking to the random kids he didn't know and just tagged a long next to Akihisa.  
"You know what nah, I'm good." the random kid walked away  
Yugi and Akihisa decided to make a game of filling the form and seeing if they can get anybody's phone number. After about 12 attempts they gave up. Mizuki and Minami were doing a good job in actually filling the forms out. Kouta got bored of following Akihisa and got his camera out to take picture. An hour past and you all got half of the forms filled out and we're doing pretty well to be honest. The number of people wasn't too big and wasn't too small. You took a look at the forms to see if you knew anyone that was joining. Here's a list of people and their jobs (that you know) not yet determined means they want to join, but they aren't sure what to do.  
Alois: dance instructor, actor, outfit  
Feliciano: errand runner  
Kiku: stage set up  
Lugwig: helper  
Poland: make up, hair and outfits

and many more

that was all the people you knew so far, plus your friends from avatar practice

later~

"Wow this is starting to feel like a full out movie, not just some drama club." you proclaimed to Hideyoshi as you put all the forms in your bag.  
"On Wednesday (Drama is on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Swim club is Monday's, Tuesday's, and Fridays) we'll explain more to everyone and start thinking of a play we could do." Hideyoshi replied  
the two of you walked out of the school and parted ways as you had to head to ride the train with Nagisa and Rei home, you had moved houses during break and now you have to take the train. You told Nagisa and it turns out both him and Rei also ride the train. Once you boarded the train you easily spotted Nagisa's blonde hair and ambled over to him and noticed Rei standing next to him. The three of you talked about your day and how the club was going. You were really interested it what they had to say about their club because you enjoyed that sport, it was one of your favorites along with (favorite sport/ sleeping) if there was no such thing as drama club you would have definitely joined the swim club. Another reason you like the sport is (You enjoy being in the water and or you like to see the hot guys swim)  
"So _, are you any good at swimming?" Rei asked  
"I guess you can say I'm pretty good at it, I used to be in a swim club in middle school. Then I thought I would try a different club, and I joined the drama club." You said softly as Nagisa had begun to slowly fall asleep on your lap.  
"Have you ever considered swimming competitively again?"  
"Sometimes I do. Our new house has a pool so I could always swim and practice there, but I guess it's not the same. do you enjoy being in the swim club."  
"Nagisa had convinced me to join and Haruka-Senpai had shown me the beauty in swimming. Also if I might ask how did you and Nagisa meet?"  
"Well since I had begun school 3 weeks after it originally started I was considered 'new' and needed someone to show me around my classes. And Nagisa was the person who volunteered in showing me. He's really nice person. I feel like I consider him a best friend, but I know he thinks of you as his best friend. I'm just glad this semester I also have classes with you too I hope we can become good friends, it was really nice meeting you and the other from your swim club."  
" I wouldn't say Nagisa doesn't think of you as just friends, when he introduced you to Haruka-Senpai and Makoto-Senpai he introduced you as 'one of my best friends'. And as for meeting you I'm also glad."  
A few minutes later it was Nagisa, Rei, and your stop. You gently sat Nagisa up and Rei carried him on his back because Rei was afraid you couldn't hold his weight  
Rei and Nagisa lived a few blocks down from you which you thought was really cool and so after a really long day, you decided to skip dinner and go straight to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I'd like to thank the 5 favorites so far, it really means a lot. If you want like me to have the reader give more attention to a certain character then feel free to tell me. And if you can maybe an idea for a play your drama club will put on if you want. Bye~


	4. Chapter 3 first look on the swim club

Skips all your class and now it's the end of school and now a few minutes left of study hall. P.S sorry this chapter is kind of short.

~~~~~~bell rings~~~~~~~ your Pov~~~~~~

" _-chan! You're coming to practice right?! ~" Nagisa jumped over to your desk  
"Absolutely." I responded putting my bag pack on my shoulder  
"Yay! Follow us." He grabbed Rei and my hand and took up to the pool.  
"You can sit here and wait for everyone else while we get changed." Rei told me.  
"Alrighty~. "  
I just hummed to myself stupidly as a girl came up to me.  
"Who are you?" A girl with red hair in a ponytail asked me  
"Oh my apologies, I'm _ _. Nagisa and Rei invited me to watch practice."  
"Then that's ok! My name is Gou, but I'd really like for you to call me Kou. I don't blame you for coming to watch practice. I bet you only came here to look at all the boys beautiful bodies!" Kou said excitedly tossing her clipboard going into her own little world. The clipboard ended up hitting me nose.  
I felt little droplets of blood start to slowly trail from my nose hole things.  
"ow" I squeaked  
just then the swim club walked out of the lockers an into the pool area.  
"_-chan? Why is your nose bleeding?" Nagisa and the rest of the, quickly went up to me except Haru, who had ran in the pool.  
"Ha, I was right you did come here to enjoy their bodies. But I didn't picture you as the type to get nose bleeds." Kou yelped, _ugh she's got it all wrong -_-_  
"What do you mean?" Makoto titled his head confused. _Eh ;-; I don't want them to think I'm a pervert_  
"When a person gets a nose bleed it mean that they think the thing there seeing is really hot." Kou explained confidently putting her hands to her cheeks  
"W-wait you got it wrong. I-"  
"_-Chan thinks we're hot. ~" Nagisa chirped getting up and prancing  
"I am deeply honored you would think that _" Rei said dramatically  
Makato just got a red flustered face.  
I sighed; I guess I won't say anything. I mean if I do I'll hurt their feelings.  
Kou handed me a tissue.  
If they were to meet Kouta they'd know this nose bleed was nothing...

i sat near the pool watching all of them practice. They were all really fast, faster than I'd expected them to be. Haru was fun to watch, you could tell he was really passionate about swimming, all of them are. It must be a lot of work to get all of those mussels, ok my face is getting hot I'll just stop thinking about that. I miss swimming.

~2 Pov~

You were being really helpful to everyone, by handing them towels and water after they were done swimming. Haru had been the last one out of the pool. He gazed upon the pool's great beauty before heading to the showers with the others. You got your bag and went to wait for them by the entrance with Kou.  
"Is there any big swim meets that are happening soon?" You and Kou had become on good terms while both of you had chatted a bit back by the pool.  
"Yeah in a few weeks there a small competition. I'm thinking this weekend doing some sort of training thing like I've done last semester. You should tag along, it'll be fun."  
"Yeah I'll see if I could make it. Do you like being manager of the club?"  
"Yes of course! The mussels are the best part! What about you? Don't you run the drama club?"  
"Yep, I just started this semester and Hideyoshi and I are still setting everything up and filling paperwork out. Are old leader of the club, Mrs. Debber, said she would stop by every now and then to make sure we have everything under control. So far I'm doing well, but I feel like it will still become a big responsibility."  
"I understand."


	5. Chapter 4 what play will we play?

~~~~~~~I've had this chapter done for a while I just hadn't revised it. What I usually try to do is have a 2 chapters already typed, but not revised. Then once I start a new chapter and get it about half way done I publish it, if that makes any sense~~~~~~~~

You went to science with Nagisa and Rei  
"Are you guys excited to help out in Drama club for the very first time? ~" you asked  
"Very excited! ~" Nagisa laughed  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're going to pick the play people will be doing today."  
"Are you going to be in the play _?" Rei asked  
"Well that depends on what parts people want. If no one wants a role I guess I would just fill in for them, it just depends..." You held you hand to your chin.  
"Take a seat everyone, class is about to begin." Are teacher Mr. Port walked in holding a cup of coffee seemingly in a rush.  
"Sorry I was a bit late, all the science teachers had a little meeting and it happened to run late. Let's just go right in shall we. We had all went over the correct procedures on basic way to behave in a lab, what we had done last semester if you weren't hear the last is we talked about all the parts of a pig and now as most of you know we're going to go even deeper and dissect Fetal pigs. What I want you to look for is the thoracic cavity, including the rib cage, the heart in the pericardium, the lungs, the diaphragm, part of the liver, and all those organs under the neck. Once you find them put it in the correct place on the paper I will provided for you. The Pigs i have put on the shelf in that container in the back. The material you need to dissect the pig is where it always. If you have any questions I'm at my desk. New kids just watch the other students. Ummmm groups of 5. Because some of you can't handle Science" Mr. Port explained in a very boring tone and the beginning but added a weird flashy dance as he said his last sentence.

~your Pov~

"_, do you want to work with us?" Rei asked pointing to himself and Nagisa, as Nagisa was waving his hands.  
"S-sure." I respond getting a bit anxious that last time I had dissected something was a frog in middle school and I had my partner do all the work. I was very confident at first, but after I had seen the frog a little part of me died seeing the little dead thing in front of me and how easily some guy in class had ripped him apart without a care. I had almost passed out from the smell and scene that had been in front of me. I feel like it's just going to be like repeat of what happened last time.  
"The awesome me vill join jour group because none of the other groups are awesome enough for me." Gilbert pulled up a chair and sat i between me and Rei.  
Armin asked politely if he could join our group because the other entire group had the maximum numbers allowed except our group.  
"I'll go grab the supplies." Rei sat up heading for the shelf.  
"I can't wait to see the piggy's! ~" Nagisa smiled, oh no does he not know that their dead? Should I tell him?  
Armin beat me to it.  
"T-The pigs we'll be getting are fetal pigs. They're unborn pigs that didn't make it. They're not alive" Armin told him nervously  
"You mean they're dead!" You could tell he was about to cry  
"U-Uh Nagisa, what he mean by not alive is they're fake, well the one we're going to be receive." I made up my best lie.  
"Oh ok I feel a little better now thanks _ .~" he wiped hits tears and I playful ruffled his hair to lighten the mood for the both of us,  
Soon after Rei slowly came back to the tables that we had pushed together. I feel like time was either slowed down or Rei is just talking his time. Whatever way it's making me feels sick to my stomach just thinking about it.  
"Hey Frau are jou ok?" Gilbert asked with a little Concern in his voice while he poked my head.  
Before I could answer Rei set the tray down on the table with the pig. I covered my eyes from the little pig.  
Who's going to dissect vat thing? It's to veird for me." Gilbert gave the pig a look of disgust.  
"I could help dissect it." Armin volunteered  
"The cuts on the pig must be beautiful so I will also help" Rei started marking the fetal pig  
"I'll just watch from all the way over here." I scooted my chair with my feet as far as I could from the table.  
"We'll join you" Nagisa and Gilbert (but him in a German accent) said at the same time copying the same action I did.

For the rest of science class I read a (book or manga). Nagisa played with my hair and Gilbert would make small take off and on asking me about my life and I'd give quick one or two word answers. Then he asked something g that actually got my attention  
"Vould jou like it if a few of my friends and I join jour club?"  
I sat up like it was a trigger sentence I think that's what they're called.  
"Yes of course!" I started asking him a butt load of questions to which he gladly replied to  
"So why the sudden interest?"  
"The awesome me should be shown to the vorld!"  
"Well if you consider a normal high school play the world then follow your dream."  
"This is just my starting place, and then soon I'll Rrrrrrrise like a magic Jack in za box!" I literally died from laughter right there.  
"That has to be the best simile ever." I controlled my laugh  
"So what is it that you want to do in the club?" I asked still giggling a little thinking back on what he just said  
"Duh, I vant to be the star of the whole thing!"  
"Better tell Hideyoshi he has some competition then." I whispered to myself.  
"One more thing frau, vhat is za play going to be?"  
"That hasn't yet been decided. We're going to have the member all vote and we'll take it from there. Mostly I'll be giving people tips and helping them practice."  
"Vell make sure you get a strong awesome male protagonist for me to play."  
The bell rang and I said goodbye to Nagisa, Armin, and Rei, not Prussia because I had next class with him. as I walked to class I tried to untangle the tangles Nagisa accidentally put in my hair while he was playing with it.

Spending the whole science class just talking I switch my brain back to school mode and took my seat.  
Mr. Pepper was already in class and announces the lesson for the day. What we'll be doing is we'll be using the song "Firework" to Analyze Figurative language. We were told to work alone so nothing interesting really happened in that class.

Now off to Math

we all worked on Algebra worksheets after the teacher gave a lesson on it. She passed out our homework early so we could get a start on it. This math class was much better behaved than my middle school math classes. They would always talk and we'd get nothing done and always have so much homework. It was nice having good people for a change.  
"Hey _, check this answer for me." Alois whispered  
 _I would have like a please, but ok,_  
I reached over and grabbed the paper his hands and compared them with mine. I corrected a few than handed it back.  
"I lightly circled the ones you got wrong so you could see where you went wrong, but I already fixed for you." I told him  
He didn't respond he just put the paper in his bag and didn't thank me. I was a little upset, but I didn't let that ruin my day I've probably forgot to say thank you once or twice to someone before.  
The class was really quiet and nothing seem to be going on. I felt a tape on my shoulder, it was Nagisa. He was signaling me to watch what he was doing. He had his homework wrapped I guess a way to explain it is like a pirate map and you can talk out of it. He then bent over his desk closer to Rei's ear and whispered in a voice resembling our teachers,  
"Rei Ryuzaki"  
Almost instantly Rei stood up asking what the teacher needed formally. The whole class turned to him and he started to flush red.  
"Mr. Ryuzaki, do you need anything?" Mrs. May asked  
i could help wanting to laugh, yet at the same time feeling bad for him. While at the same time Nagisa holding his laugh in too.  
"N-no" Rei sat down covering his face in shame.  
Silence then return to the room.  
~2 pov~

you decided to eat on the roof with the people of the swim club like on Monday. They were all happy to have you up there with them. All of them were so nice. You were hoping you could discover more about Haru's personality and what he's thinking. Kou had come to eat lunch with the club as well which was apparently rare for her to do, since she ate with her other friends.  
"It's great seeing you again _! We can wait to come and visit your club today." Kou said taking a bite of her food.  
"You're coming too? That cool" you asked surprised even though you already knew the answer because she had just told you.  
"You bet! Also for this weekend I'm inviting **you** to come with us to a training thing the swim club we'll be doing to practice for a big competition coming up. It'll be really fun. It will be by a beach. Do you want to come?" Kou gave put her puppy dog eyes on to make sure you say yes to her invitation.  
You were about to give your answer when the other began to speak Hopi g to convince you as well,  
"You have to come with us _- Chan, we'll have a lot more fun with you! ~"  
"You can see how I improved my amazing butterfly technic."  
"It would be nice to hang out with you since Haru and I haven't been able to hang out with you yet."  
"There will be water."  
"Haruka-Senpai saying there's water would only convince you to come. Anyway can you come?" Kou finished off  
"You guys didn't have to convince me, I was already going to say yes to coming with you guys." You respond  
"Yay! "Kou and Nagisa hugged you

I've to let you choose where you sit. Just pick which chica and where you want to sit. If where you want to sit isn't on there just tall me all the people. Feel free to put ask for more than one choices I put a lot

[choice 2 Akihisa, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Yūji, Mizuki, Minami]  
[Choice 3 Armin, Eren, Sasha, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, Marco]  
[Choice 4 Alois, Ceil, Ronald, Claude, Sebastion, William, Grell]  
[Choice 5 Canada-Mathew]  
[Choice 6 the allies, America, England, Russia, France, China]  
[Choice 7 the axis, Italy, Japan, Germany]  
[Choice 8 both axis and allies, ]  
[Choice 9 bad touch trio, Prussia, France, Spain.]  
[Choice 10 ballistic trio plus Poland, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania,]  
[Choice 11 the Nordics, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden, Iceland]  
[Choice 12 hetalia females, Ukraine, Belarus, Hungary, Twain, Others that I can't think of ]  
[Choice 13 Asian nations, South Korea, China, Japan, Hong Kong]  
[Choice 14 Romano and Spain]  
[Choice 15 Italy and Romano]  
[Choice 16 Swim club, Rei, Nagisa, Haru, Makoto]  
[Choice 17 Liechtenstein let's just pretend she can go to High school and Switzerland]  
[Choice 18 other]

you can also choose where you want to eat too  
Lunch room where in the lunch room  
lunch detention  
Roof  
outside tables  
avatar practice class room  
extra study hall  
library  
gym  
Random class room which one?

END OF PART 1


	6. Chapter 5 what play will we play part 2

~~~~~I'd like to thank the people who like and just happen to read the story. I hope you enjoy~~~~~~ also I added Mizuki and Minami to gym because I felt like you were the only girl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ and I added Poland to gym because I thought that'd be fun~~~~~

Next class, humanities

~2nd pov~  
Mrs. Jones handed everyone in humanities a list of what you will be learning this semester like she had told everyone last class (I found this list on some random website) **What we will be learning this semester**

Ancient History  
» The Ancient World: Greece  
» The Ancient World: Rome  
American History  
» American History  
» The Emergence of Modern America  
» The American Revolution  
» The Civil War and Reconstruction  
» The Places of Migration in United States History  
» America in Depression and War  
» War and American Society  
European History  
» The Emergence of Europe: 500-1300  
» The Renaissance, 1300-1600  
» History of Western Thought, 500-1300  
» The Age of Reason: Europe from the 17th to the Early 19th Centuries

She tried to put what you guys will be learning in order, but you might jump around a bit. Mrs. Jones wanted to make sure she gets Ancient History lesson done at least before the end of the week because she had a big project in mind for after her lesson was taught. She very passionate about history and loves everything about it. Mrs. Jones has been teaching for 15 years and she plans to retire at the age of 98.

gym:  
your class was having a game of dodge ball, your class vs. and 10th grade class that had the same gym period as you.

You feel like our gym class is the biggest out of all of the gym classes. And it has a mixture of athletic kids, such as Gilbert, Nagisa, Rei, Vash, Ivan, Eren, and Alfred, the average kids such as, Kouta, Minami, Mizuki, Akihisa, Hideyoshi, Yuji and Arthur, lastly kids who couldn't throw if their lives depended on it and or don't really care, Armin (Although he does have good does have good strategy), Feliks, Ravis, Toris, and Eduard. The category that you were in was ( your choice). The game had just begun and Feliks walked to the back sit down on the benches. Ivan used Ravis, Toris, and Eduard as a group of human shields. Gilbert and Alfred teamed up to have this route where one would catch the ball and pass it to the other and then throw it at the other team. Armin was trying his best to dodge all the balls coming at him. Eren and Vash were working alone separately getting a good chunk of people from the other team out. Minami got frustrated at Akihisa and pushed him into a incoming ball. Mizuki purposely got out, (probably to be with Akihisa). Minami noticed that and decided to get herself out to. Arthur tried his best but got out after a while. Rei was calculating the perfect place to throw the ball to get it to hit the 10th graders. Nagisa got really competitive and tried his best getting people out. You had managed to get several opponents out. But then you got tired. You scooted closer to the line dividing the two teams hoping you could get hit so you could sit out the rest of the game.  
Right when a ball when a ball was about to hit you, another ball coming from the left and you didn't get hit. You turned your head towards the direction the ball came from, confused.  
"Don't give up so easily" Vash told you then went back to taking people out.

You tried your best for the rest of the game and eventually your class one! Against the 10th graders too. That's bragging rights right there. While you were playing you did eventually get out, but you got for a good cause. A ball was coming towards Vash and he was preoccupied at a different target for you got in front of the ball. He notice what you did and gave you a nod showing his thanks. so in a way you helped the team sacrificing yourself for a good player to stay in.

***********to study hall***********  
It's the last class of the day and you were just sketching on a random piece of paper in attempt to make 3D Art, a lesson the art teacher had taught you today. You made little stick people coming out of the lines. It came out pretty nicely. You signed your name at the bottom along with the date and the time because you were bored.  
"Just a little closer..." You heard a voice, coming from under your desk?  
You tilted to the side to see who then voices belong to. It was Kouta! You flushed red and let out a small squeak. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio heard you and turned to see what was up. They immediately started to snicker.  
"Pervert level 100" Gilbert noted  
you crossed your legs. Kouta then crawled away to another desk  
"I guess that's why people call Kouta the silent ninja pervert. I guess I should get used to it so it won't bother me so much." You whispered to yourself as your face cooled down as you adjusted your skirt.  
Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were still chuckling at your reaction.  
'Minami _and Mizuki knew Kouta in middle school, so they have probably put up with this more than me'_  
"Jou should have seen jourself." Gilbert whispered chuckling  
"Si, your face got as red as a tomato."  
"Very amusing."  
"Yeah, I know." You muttered returning to your sketch pretending you were still working on it.

"Hey chica, what are we going to be doing in Drama club?" Antonio asked you.  
 _That's right I forgot Gilbert said that they were joking too._  
"Hideyoshi gave me a schedule for the first two weeks so people knew when to come. Here you can you at I have a few extra copies."  
You handed him the paper. The teacher, Ms. Tray was asleep, so no one was really doing anything productive. (besides the good kids (you already did your homework) ) Antonio handed the paper to Francis then Francis to Gilbert.  
"Also I just wanted to thank all three of you for joining the club. I really appreciate it. I promise you'll enjoy it." you smiled and then they returned it

for the remaining time that was left which was about 2 or 3 minutes you walked over to Nagisa and Rei and chatted with them.  
*Bell ringing noises *  
Everyone Headed to their lockers, except you, you already carried everything you need with you.  
"Time for drama~ wait that can be taken out of context and make me sound like an awful person...Lol"  
This time when you entered you were the first person there.

~1 Pov~

 _what should I do while I wait?_ I stood on the chair that's in the back row, it's the kind of chair where the seat downs up and down and needs a person to sit on it I order for it to stay down. I then proceeded to walk chair to chair sometimes skipping a chair. At one point I fell off a chair on accident right when I heard the door open revealing a bunch of people. Yay club time may start! Two of the many people that had entered were Nagisa and Rei, behind them were Makoto, Haru, and Kou. They made their way to the front where I was rubbing my head. Pretty sure no one saw me make a fool of myself.  
"Hi _ so what is your club be going to be doing? I'm guessing you'll be picking what play you guys will be doing." Kou asked then answered her own question  
"You're right on the money."  
"Since we're not considered members could we still vote on what play your club will do?" Makoto asked politely  
"Sure. ~"

Hideyoshi came up to me carrying a handful of papers  
"_ are you ready to explain how we'll vote." He asked me.  
"How about this, I'll pass everyone the papers and you'll explain, my oh so amazing co-manager." Cooed taking the papers he was holding  
"Ok I'll go explain."  
As he went on stage I just giving handful of papers and pencils to the people on the bed and telling them to pass it along the rest of then row.  
"It's optional to put your name on the paper. All you need to is mark 1 of the 5 plays that you want to perform. Please only turn in 1 paper. While we're figuring out the number of, each play got feels free to play on the stage or get snacks from the vending machine." Hideyoshi successfully explained  
A few minutes later I collected all the papers and head to the little office behind the stage with the swim team and Hideyoshi. We began to sort and tally of the papers. You could tell by the large stack difference one pile was very bigger than the other.  
Hideyoshi used the school speakers to get the club members back in the auditorium.  
i walked on the stage to announce the play. I was excited!  
"We counted all the votes and what we will be preforming is..." I paused for a dramatic affect. I had to, it's drama club.

.

.

"Grease!"

An applause erupted from the crowed. They were happy that that's what we will be playing. Honestly so was I! I really enjoy the movie Grease. The music in it is amazing. Now on to the next step, assigning the parts


	7. Chapter 6

~2pov~  
Today was Thursday, yesterday was hump day and it's also the last day of drama club for the week. Sad yes, but then you will always have next week to look forwarded to. You'll also hang out with the swim club on Friday. Right now you're heading to the roof to go eat lunch...

once you made it to the roof you noticed your friends from swim club weren't there which was strange. You decided to just assume that they we by the pool or something.  
I don't want to go back down to the lunch room, by the time I get there lunch would be practically over!  
Taking your lunch with your, you decided to eat on the edge of the school building. The roof is really big and all the shady spots were taken. As you approach the edge you noticed someone else was sitting there. You remembered him from your history class.  
"Mathew, Right? Can I sit here next to you?" You asked polity  
"S-sure." He stuttered, which you thought was adorable.  
Smiling, you sat down right next to him and opened your lunch box to make conversation with Mathew. You try remembering if this was your first encounter with Mathew. Thinking back really hard, you briefly remember speaking to him about a test you were stressing at about, but you were telling everyone how panicked you were at the time.

~Your Pov~  
"So do you normally eat up here, Mathew?"  
"Yes, I've noticed you've been eating out here for a few days now with the people who are in the swim club, eh?"'  
"Good eye, my friend. I was going to sit with them again, but they're not up here today."  
"Nobody has ever sat with me before up here, I always eat alone. No one even knows In sit here." Mathew looked down sadly  
Poor Mathew! I wish I knew that he sat here sooner so I could have invited him to sit with me or something! I couldn't take that sad face of his any longer.  
I threw my arms over his shoulders and hugged him, little partials of tears brimming from my eyes.  
"That's not fair that you have to feel like that. You're a nice person Mathew, you deserve to be treated with great respect." I told him still hugging him.  
He seems to have frozen for a minute but slowly returned the hug.  
"Thank you, no one has ever said that to me before." ,A small smile growing on his face.  
The bell rang soon after.  
I grabbed my lunch box and Mathew and I headed to Humanities. Mathew still had a smile on his face. He looked happy, he should be happy. Nice people don't deserve to be treated like they're nothing. I'm glad that I can officially call Mathew my friend.

~Mathew's Pov~  
_'s so nice to me. I feel happy.


	8. Chapter 7

~2 pov~  
You are now in Drama club and you are beginning to hand out the scripts. Everyone has seen the movie so they all know the premise of the story. The swim club members are also here for fun. We had posted the roles on several walls of the school, here is what it looked like

Danny Zuko- Alfred F. Jones  
Kenickie- Francis Bonnefoy  
Sonny-Antonio Fernández Carriedo  
Doody- Akihisa Yoshii  
Putzie- Gilbert Beilschmidt

Betty Rizzo- Minami Shimada  
Frenchy- Feliks Łukasiewicz  
Marty Maraschino- Mizuki Himeji  
Jan- Sasha Blouse  
Sandy Olsen- Krista Lenz

(note these are sort of the small roles so that's why I'll have the people helping back stage assist with this roles)  
Patty Simcox-Hitch Dreyse  
Eugene Felsnic- Feliciano Vargas  
Tom Chisum- Arthur Kirkland  
Scorpian- Ludwig Beilschmidt  
Dancers- basically everyone  
gym teachers- Ivan Braginsky

During the beginning of club Mizuki and Minami came up to you,  
" Hey _, who's the girl that Doody is going to be with?" Mizuki asked politely  
"I believe that Frenchy and him are the ones that end up together." you recall  
"Really?! Wait who's playing Frenchy?" Minaimi asked distressed  
"Feliks, I thought that he did a really good job portraying her during auditions. Sorry if you guys wanted to be her, but you also listed the characters you got in the form you filled out on who you wanted to be." You try to cheer them up  
They return back to their seats and look over they're script,  
"We'll at least Feliks is a boy." Minami stated  
"But, what if Akihisa knew that boy was going to play Frenchy at that's why he chose that role!" Mizuki and Minami had a scary aura appear around them. They headed to where Akihisa, he was talking with Yujji. Minami held Him in a position where he couldn't escape.  
" WHAT I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"  
"Did you pick Doody so you could fake be with Feliks!"  
"What no ahhh that hurts" Akihisa cried as Minami let go  
"Wait so you didn't want the role to be with him?" Mizuki's dark aura disappeared  
"Feliks's is a boy?" Akihisa asked confused which made The two girls get made.  
They were thankfully unable to do anything because you and Hideyoshi were sitting on the edge of the stage ready to say what you'll be doing today.  
"So what we will be doing for several weeks is we will just be reading over the scripts. Since Hideyoshi and I aren't in this play we will help you with verbal speaking, acting, and feel free to pull us aside and practice your roles with us one on one." You told the club.  
"If anything were to happen where you are unable to attend the final showing of the play, one of us can take over. We will be in the dances to help fill open space." Hideyoshi continued  
"We'll give you ten minutes to go ahead and read the script if you haven't already. then we'll come together as a group." you finished.  
Everyone soon started either going off into little groups or by themselves.  
"I like how you talked so professionally _! ~" Nagisa and the rest of the club came up to me  
"Thanks I try." you smiled.  
"Is there anything you want us to do?" Makoto asked you.  
"Well. Since we do have ten minutes do you guys think you could get some of the boxes in the closet behind the stage? It's too heavy for me and Hideyoshi to carry. I'd really appreciate it" you suggest  
"Of course we can help." Rei agreed as they all followed you to the closet  
you got the key out and opened the door.  
The swim club acted fast as you watch in awe on how easily they carried the boxes out. Some were even carrying two with one hand each. You swear you felt a blush rush to your cheeks.  
"T-thanks for helping me." you regain your composer and went over to see what was in the boxes.  
The swim club was behind you watching in curiosity. You weren't that curios it was probably just props or something. Your theory was right, but the props would come in handy. it was 50's styled clothing . 50s_outfits/set?id=91503549 url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAUQjhw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fmarcomboy%2Fmens-style%2F&ei=vGOZVaqeIcWesAXykrqIBw&bvm=bv.96952980,d.b2w&psig=AFQjCNFt0shsJa3KmE5NeWA55vtUvAlvxA&ust=1436202267919962  
Some had little rips and holes, but they can be easily savaged.  
"You could use this in your play." Rei noted  
"Yeah, later I'll ask Feliks if he could sew some of the up to make them neater. Boy, this is lucky."


	9. Chapter 8

~Hideyoshi's Pov~

I was casually still sitting at the edge of the stage rereading the script that was given, so I would be extra prepared for the script reading everyone would be doing soon. Then out of nowhere I felt a hand shake my shoulder.  
"Hideyoshi! You gotta check this out! Follow me!" _ quickly lifted me up and dragged me to the back of the stage.  
i recalled that she had asked her friends from the swim club to help her get boxes out, there must be something really cool in them if she's this excited.  
"Here it is! ~" She proclaimed letting go  
I took a better look in the box and it contain very useful cloths for the play.  
"I'll take them to the wash this weekend, so Monday they'll be clean. Then I'll see if Feliks could patch them up. There is a lot so Might as well get them ready now. We already have something to check off the list and we've only had 3 drama club meets." _ explained using a bunch of hand gestures  
"We're happy for you _." A tall guy with olive green eyes and brown hair told _ patting her on the shoulder.  
"Thanks! ~ I'm really happy too! Hideyoshi promise me you'll try some of the cute dresses once we get them fixed, please!"  
"Yes, you should promise her." Kouta extended down off a rope in a ninja costume taking pictures of both _ and I  
"Sure, I guess I can." I responded  
"You should wear some too _-chan, I bet you'll look super cute! ~" Nagisa hugged _ from the side.  
"I agree you'll look beautiful with a dress like that on." Rei chimed  
"Oh I don't know, maybe." _ gave a shy smile and covered her face from a blush that was rising from her checks.  
_'s alarm on her phone went off telling us that ten minutes had past.  
"I'll call everyone back to the front of the stage." I told them pointing towards the directed I was going.

~2 Pov~

Your club was able to get the first act said. Hideyoshi and you would stop off and on and ask odometer repeat their line with more emotion. They weren't on the 'acting things out and reading lines' stage yet. Overall your group of actors was a good choice. The musical part of the musical will begin next week. Hideyoshi has to buy the instrumental version of the songs to Grease on a disc.  
"You guys did awesome today. This weekend practice your lines. And don't worry if they're not memorized yet. We have plenty of time." You had announced before everyone began to leave.  
"Hey guys, I do t mean to be a burden or anything, but do you think you could help me find a way to get the boxes to my house somehow?" You asked her swim club friends.  
"We can help you carry them home, then will take the train back so we can go home, are you ok with that, Haru?" Makoto suggested  
"sure." Haru answered  
"That seems like a lot of work. Are you sure? It's 5 boxes full of cloths" you felt like you was giving the group to much work.  
"It's no problem _-chan; your house is on the way to Rei-Chan's and my house too." Nagisa -said  
"Ok, but since you've help me so much today I promise I'll return the favor whenever and whatever you need. You each get a favor that I'll repay you." You promised them  
"Can we have a no questions asked? Those are very useful." Rei asked  
"Those are where you tell a person to do something, but you're not allowed to ask them about it after, right?" You questioned making sure that is what it meant.  
"Yes." Rei answered  
"Ok! ~" you agreed

You trudged behind the well fit boys carrying the heavy boxes of cloths. It was silent except for Nagisa humming.  
On the train _ let the boys sit while she stood.  
A train ride later they came to Nagisa, Rei, and your stop. They made it to your house. Getting out her keys, you quickly opened the door and let them in.  
"Uhm, could you put the boxes in the laundry room, here follow me."  
They all dropped the boxes down in the room laundry room then went back in the living room.  
"Thank you guys again, do you want anything. Before you go? Like something to drink." You offered.  
"Water." Haru told her.  
"Ok, I'll get I right away!" You ran into the kitchen and got out the good clean water from the refrigerator  
"Here you go Haru, I got the good water from the refrigerator." You handed him the water in the glass  
"refriger"rei"tor" Nagisa randomly yet casually said  
It must have been and I side joke or something , but you found it incredible hilarious and almost fell on the floor from laughter. You were laughing like this was like it was the first joke you've ever heard  
"Are you ok _?" Rei ask concerned  
you wiped a tear away from your eye and caught your breath. Nagisa giggled at your laughing outburst, Makoto lightly chucked, and Haru was sipping his water.  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I do t know why, but I found Nagisa's comment really funny." You confessed  
"I remember him saying that when he wanted me to check the dubious fridge, this is when we were training and got stranded. I had asked why he wanted me to check the worst place and he replied do, 'because Rei is for refriger"rei"tor" Rei explained the origin of the saying.  
You chuckled when Rei repeated the joke.  
"Nice story." You praised  
Haru finished his water.  
"Well, I think it's time we all go." Makoto sat up  
"Wait! _-chan, can we see your room before you go?" Nagisa gripped onto your hand  
"It is getting pretty late, how about this. The next time you come over I'll show you my room, so you can have something to look forward to." You patted his head.  
"You mean we can come over again?" Nagisa smiled  
"Yeah, feel free to pop on over whenever." you told them  
"That's nice of you _." Makoto mused  
"It was a pleasure being here, thank you" Rei thanked  
"There's no need to thank me, you're the ones you went out of your way to help drop of the boxes. And I'll remember my no questions asked." You said waving as they all left.  
You closed the door and headed to your room. You got dressed in pajamas and plopped onto your bed.  
 _The weird thing is this was the first time Nagisa, a good friend of mine came over. I must be a minor shut in. I mean I had spent my entire break on the computer. I remember leaving the house several times to get the mail and go to the store. You know what starting today I'll beginning getting out more! The reason I Probably don't do much or go out is because I don't have anyone telling me to go outside or ground me from the Internet. My parents work a lot and go on trips and stuff like that. The good thing is they promised me that they'll come to the final show of the play. That'll be nice_.  
Your brain a in shifted to sleep mode and your thoughts were reeled with seemingly nonrealistic dreams.


	10. Chapter 9

(I'm going to sometimes mix things up and do other character Pov. I haven't really done that a lot because I'm afraid I'll get them really out of character. I hope you enjoy this chapter :). )

~2 pov~  
Today Is Friday and you'll be hanging with the swim team after school at their club. You began making your way to science.  
"Hello class, today we're going to start something new since we all finished the fetal pig thing. I want you to fill out the work sheet it will help you develop skills needed to design experiments and follow scientific processes. Whisper if you need help on a questions, no copying." Mr. Port sat down on his chair and rested his head.  
"That seems easy enough." You said to yourself.

Several minutes pasted and you were making good progress on the worksheet, until you stumbled onto a really confusing question. I didn't understand it and it was an 'explain your answer' type question. You couldn't just guess. The man with blue-ish grey hair seemed too observed in reading his book and Rei was helping Nagisa.  
You decided on asking Armin for help, but you were taking your time. You were just staring at him for a while waiting for him to finish a question, so you won't interrupt him you also thought that the serious expression he had on his face was cute. You missed your opportunity multiple times. Armin finally noticed you just staring at him and his face got red.  
"Do you need anything, _?" He asked politely (and whispering)  
You also got a red face from feeling embarrassed .  
"Sorry for staring. I was just wondering if you can help me with this question, please." You quietly scooted your desk closer to him and pointed to the troubling question.  
"Yeah, I'll help you. You could've asked me sooner." Armin told you  
"Thanks, I was just; your expression on your face was adorable." You admitted shrugging your shoulders, closing your eyes giving an awkward-ish smile.  
"T-thanks, uhm, here's what you do for the questioned."

You and Armin worked together the rest of the class. Gilbert came to join for a while too, but he was being very loud and woke up Mr. Port, so he had to go back to his seat.  
"Ok class, you all did good, hand me your papers up here and leave for your next class." Mr. Port told the class tiredly.

Now it's time for English. You sat down in your usual seat. A handout for your teacher was already placed on each students test with a list of instructions. The usually teacher wasn't there, it was a substitute. " _A substitute teacher on the first week of school? That's a little strange."_ You thought to yourself.

~Your pov~

I took a closer look at the paper we were given.

Hello class, sorry I was unable to be here today. For today and Monday and possibly Tuesday, depending on how much everyone gets done, students must construct a Facebook page for a character. I'll give you the free will to pick any character. I'll also let you do a real person if you can think of a fake character. There is a check list below telling you what you must have on the page. All I want you to do today is finish the draft.

a draft of what will be on the page

the person's name

age and date of birth

pictures

overview

work and education

contact and basic info

family and relationships

Details about you

Life Events

Total points_/ 100

This seems like it's going to take a lot of work. I begin doing research on (Any character you want), gathering as much information on them as I could. So far I had everything written on the draft paper we were given. The last thing I needed was some pictures. I did a quick google search of this person and got the pictures I thought were best. After I finished the draft I decided to ask the Sasha if she needed any help, she said she was fine. Gilbert said that he was making a page about himself, so he was fine. Romano was on the laptops that we were given but he looked bored.

"Hey Romano, do you need any help? I'm done with what I got to do." I turned to him.

"No, I'm not-a doing the dumb-a project." He muttered

I took a closer look at his laptop and he was playing a game.

"But your grade will go down." I told him

"I don't-a care, now leave-a me alone-a." he slouched

"Are you sure? I could help you pick a character." I tried one more time.

"Yeah, I'm sure, so shut up." Romano said coldly

I felt a little upset the way to told me to shut up. I just turned my head and took my mind off of it by doodling.

~Romano's pov~

 _This class is-a so fucking boring. When is class going to-a fucking end? _ had-a stopped asking me questions. I glanced-a her way, she was drawing. She seemed upset. I probably shouldn't have told her to shut up-a , but she was asking me too many questions. I just I'll do the dumb project; this game is getting boring anyway._

"Hey ragazza, you can help me with that dumb project if you like." I faced her and her face lit up.

"Ok.~"

Special

~Today is Liechtenstein's birthday so I thought I would make this chapter about her birthday. This doesn't really go with the story, so I guess we can just pretend this event happened last semester if that's ok. It's said that Liechtenstein's really name is Erika, but I gave her the name Lili. This was also before you moved into your house by a Nagisa and Rei, which means your house, was walking distance. I hope that makes sense _.

~your pov~

I was walking home after a busy day of school. I decided to go into a store and look around for just a minute or two. The store had a lot to give; there was cute doll, jewelry, and other nice little things. I went to the area with all the little plush dolls, I noticed a boy there trying to figure out which doll to get. Getting a better look at him I notice he's from one of my classes.  
"Vash, right?" I ask him trying to remember him.  
"Yeah, _?" He quickly glanced at you then back at the dolls.  
"Yep. Are you looking for something in particular?"  
"Today's my sister's birthday, so I thought that I should get her something."  
"I could help you if you like."  
"Sure."  
I walked around with Vash for a while he showed me a few item and I would show him a few, but none of it stood out.  
"You could always make her something to eat or something, like her favorite food, and maybe a small cake." I suggested  
"She does like fondue, but I don't really know how to make cake. I'm going to go to the grocery store to get some. You can come if you want." Vash mumbled  
" I'll come with you; I have nothing better to do at home." I tagged behind him as we quickly headed to the store.

At the store I had decided I would help and make a cake and get supplies, Vash went to go get the items for what he was making. It only took me several minutes to get what I needed i assumed he was done and looked around the checkout area, but he wasn't there. _I guess that he's still getting a few items._  
I began wondering around to see if I could find him, he was by the cheese section. He seemed to be having a break down and was mumbling to herself.  
"Since it's her birthday should I get her the good king? But if she likes it too much then I'll have to always by it for her, but it's so expensive." He was holding two different brands of cheese wondering which one he should buy.  
"Vash, I could just buy the good brand for you. I have enough money." I told him  
"No...wait yeah you can buy it for me." He was contemplating something in his head and agreed  
" I bought ingredients for a cake, I'll help cook." I held up the basket I holding onto that what I needed

Vash invited me in his home. We began quickly getting to work on making the food. He told me Lili didn't get home till later, she was hanging out with a friend. It was nice having someone to cook with, even though we were cooking separately. Vash was telling me all the nice things his little sister has done for him. She seems like a very sweet girl, she knew how to sew, make food, and had cut her hair to look like him. I'm hoping I make the cake Vash won't kick me out, I really want to meet Lili. ^.^

~2 pov~  
"Big Bruder, I'm home." Lili walked in the home. She smelled the aroma of her favorite food. She walked into the kitchen to see her brother and you. By both of you was a beautifully made cake and fondue.  
"Happy birthday Lili." Vash  
"Thank you so much. It was so nice of you to make me something." Lili ran up to Vash and he awkwardly hugged back.  
You let out a soft "aww"  
"Who is this?" Lili asked Vash  
"_, she goes to my school, she helped me a lot. She baked the cake for you." Vash answered  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you Lili." You shook her hand  
"Well I leave you guys to eat your food." you bowed beginning to head out.  
Lili grabbed onto my shirt, "Wait, do you think that you could eat with us, please."  
"If you really want me to, then sure." you smiled at her

"You did a really good job on the fondue." you complemented Vash  
"The cake was pretty good to, Lili did you like the food?"  
"Yes very much, I really appreciate it." Lili Praised after taking another bite of her cake  
you and Lili had become well acquainted as you were both chatted with each.  
"It's getting pretty late, so I think I have to go home now." you said looking out window  
"Do you think you could come over again, when you have the time." Lili asked  
"That'd be wonderful. Thank you for having me over." You handed Lili your phone number so she could call you in the future.  
Vash thanked you for helping him and you headed for home.


	11. Chapter 10

~your pov~  
I got through the first week of the new semester! I'm not sure why I find that such a big accomplishment, a lot of people finished the week. Well technically everyone made it through the week. I'm just going to look at the positives, like how I'll be able to hang out at the swim club today! And I'm going to clean and patch up those 50's close for drama club. Like my last time going to the swim club, I followed Nagisa and Rei to the pool. I'm hoping this time nothing with hit my nose and give me a nose bleed.  
While I was waiting for everyone else to get there I was finishing up my last questions on my homework.  
"Hi _, nice to see you here again." Gou or Kou I forgot which she preferred to be called, I'm pretty sure she prefers Gou, anyway, she came up to me smiling.  
"Hi, it nice to see you again." I responded avoiding using her name just in case I get it wrong.  
"So will you be able to go to the training with us?"  
"I don't think I'll be able to, I have a lot to do this weekend, but I really wanted to." I signed and gave her a sad smile  
"That's ok, they'll be a lot more opportunities for you to hang out with us." She gave me a small pat on the back reassuringly  
"And I Remember making a promise to myself saying I'll get out and do more with friends." I muttered to myself.


	12. Chapter 11

~2nd pov~  
the alarm clock by your nightstand went off knocking you off your slumber. The beeping sounded seemed to echo threw out your ears getting louder and louder. Your eyes slowly make its way open. As you attempt to sit up, your head is like a heavy magnet connected to your pillow and all you can you is ever so slightly move it around in an attempt to free yourself from the strong force pulling you down. The eyelids of your eyes betraying you trying to close them back up screaming,  
"It's the weekend _! You're not supposed to be up this early."  
The day before you had set your alarm clock to 7:00 am. During the break you would go to sleep around 3, 4, or even pull all nighters, then the next day you would wake up at 12 in the morning except for the one time during break where you woke up early to play a new video game you had bought the day before and couldn't stop playing until you knew it was time to go to sleep.  
Finally, you were able to use the willpower you had to press the button that turned the clock evil beeping off. After that you just laid there for a while trying to comprehend what's happening in your mind. What felt like 4 seconds was in reality 10 minutes? Glancing at the clock your eyes widened.  
"How did time go that fast?!" You shot your head up instantly.  
You grabbed the closes you had set out for yourself the day before and put it on. After that you went to the bathroom to brush you hair and teeth, wash your face, and the other essentials.

Since you washed your face your body was more awake than it had been before. You ate breakfast and looked at a list you made yourself for things you wanted to get done for the day. At the top of that list was 'wash the 50's clothes'. Following after that was  
'Call Feliks, and ask him to help patch up the clothes.'  
Several other small chores were bellow and would be dealt with after the bigger things were done.  
"Well I better get started on the first thing." You say to yourself happily

you make your way to you washer and dryer room and opened on of the many boxes that contain what you needed to wash, you began putting them in groups and piles for the loads. Since you only had one washer and one dryer. It'll take you a long time to wash the entire close you need to wash. You started considering going to a laundry mat, but that would be a lot of money and you can't carry the boxes on your own, so in other words it requires too much effort.  
Getting a good amount to put in the wash, you plop yourself on the couch and decide to get a start and see if what's next on your list was doable.  
You pulled out your phone and looked at the contact list to find the person you need to talk with. Finding it, you pushed the picture with a phone whit h is like a call sign.  
"Like, Hello?" The voice on the other hand said  
"Hello, Feliks. I got these clothes for the play and some of them have small holes and I was wondering if you could help fix it up? If you can, I have to wash them first."  
"Totally! I'll come over and, like, we'll have this cool thing going where you wash and then hand it off to me and I'll fix it up! Then, like, I'll bring Liet and he can fold, like, a cool train thing or something."  
"Sure!~ that would be really helpful. I can text you my address. Thank you."  
"Kk bye."  
You hung up your phone and cleaned up the house a little bit before they came. While you were waiting you decided to turn the T.V on to have so background noise while you read. You had also had a one earbud in your ear and one out so you could hear the door when it knocks.

~your pov~  
*knock knock*  
 _that must be them._  
I stood up from the couch and make my way to the door. I quickly check the little hole on the door to make sure it was Feliks and Tori's and the door, it was. I opened it and gave them a bright smile.  
"Hi, glad to have you over." I moved out of the way to let them in.  
"I brought my sewing kit. Your house is cute, but it would look cuter if that wall over there was pink." And~~~" Feliks continued to critic my house  
"Nice to see you Tori's." I turn to the brunette man.  
"You too." He smiled  
I told the two to help themselves to anything in the kitchen and went to check on the laundry. I put what was in the wash and put it in the dryer and put a new pile of clothes in the wash.  
"Now all I have to do is waiting." I said to myself

when I got back in the living room some of my furniture was being moved around by Feliks.  
"I thought it would look nicer over here." He explained when he saw me come into the room, Tori's was trying to stop him probably since he thought it would hurt my feelings that Feliks wanted to change the place up.  
"Well that was nice of you. I was planning on moving some furniture around anyway, might as well have someone with a good sense in style to do it." I explained holding my hands together.  
"See Liet, I, like, knew she won't mind." Feliks grunted push the couch  
"Do you need help moving it." I offered  
"Sure." Feliks said quickly as he was putting all his strength to push.  
he told me where he wanted it and then went back to pushing. Toris helped too.

"Like, the place looks even cuter than before." Feliks gloated  
"Yeah, well I'm going to go ahead and check on the laundry." I excused myself out of the room and quickly went to the dryer. It wasn't making that noise it makes so I opened it up to take the clothes out, it was hot. After taking it out I put the clothes in the washing machine and put it in the dryer. It's like a rotation thing.

"I got the first batch of cloths." I told Feliks and Toris struggling to carry the big pile of cloths in the big basket.  
"Here I'll help you." Toris grabbed the laundry basket from me  
"Thanks."  
Feliks quickly took action and began fixing up the damage clothes making them look nice and would then hand it off to Toris would neatly fold then. By the time they got finished the next load would be done. Feliks didn't like the silence so he put on some nice music to fill out the atmosphere.  
it only took a total of 2 hours. I think that's pretty good time considering how much clothes we had to wash.  
"Now that we're done lets, like, celebrate by going shopping!" Feliks proclaimed dragging Toris as I happily followed behind.  
i still had a few things to get done on my list, but it was just getting some groceries. I could just do that later.  
"What do you guys think of this outfit?" Feliks asked Toris and I flaunting his cute outfit.  
"It looks nice on you." I complimented while Toris agreed  
"I want to try on a few more outfits then I'll pick some out for you guys." Feliks beamed grabbing several more outfits for him to try on.  
"I don't really want to try on clothes." Toris said quietly, Feliks surprisingly still heard him  
"Don't worry I'll pick totally cute and stylish cloths and you'll regret saying you didn't want to try on clothes because you'll think there so ,like, totally cool." Feliks rambled.

~2nd pov~  
Feliks seemed to be changing so fast that cool montage music should have been playing. The fabulous polish man had finish looking for what he wanted to get and now it was time for him to pick out cloths for you and Toris.  
Feliks handed both of you a very in style outfit.  
After you were done changing you both emerged awkwardly out of the curtain u sure what to do next.  
"Come on guys your no fun, strike a pose or something."  
And thus began a really awkward montage that consist on awkward poses and red faces.  
You did however found a cheap outfit that was pretty cheap. You decided to buy that, but Feliks insisted he buys it for you.

"That was fun, we should totally hang out again _" Feliks chirped happily pulling you and Toris into a hug.  
"Ok and thanks both of you for coming over and helping me." You returned the hug.  
You had been dropped off at your house, you pulled out pen and paper to make a list of grocery supplies you needed. Then you placed it in your (purse or wallet) and headed out.

~your pov~  
 _Time to achieve goal and finish the last thing on my list_.

I started walking into the store until I heard my name being called  
"_!" I quickly turned my head to see Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio, or as they like to be called the 'Bad Touch Trio' when their all together in a group.  
"Hi." I waved to them and assumed that that's all they wanted to say, but I was wrong  
"Vhat are jou doing?" Gilbert asked  
"Standing and breathing." I told them giggling at my own joke that wasn't even that funny.  
"Are you going to buy groceries, chica?" Antonio smiled  
"Yeah, I just got to grabbed a few things. It's going to be kind of boring."  
"we could make it fun!" France smiled  
"How?"  
"We need a cart." The all said

France pulled out a cart from a bunch of other carts. Antonio went into the cart and Gilbert hopped on the end of it.  
"Get in." Antonio motioned me to get in.  
i smiled nervously and slowly went into the tight fitting cart.  
" Do you 'ave a grocery list, mademoiselle?" Francis asked me  
"Yeah I do." I fiddle around in my (purse or wallet) to get my grocery list.  
After a got it I handed it to Francis  
"Here it is."  
" 'old on." He winks pushing the cart as fast as he can.  
 _He was going surprisingly fast do to the fact Gilbert, Antonio, and I are all on the car.  
_ They didn't lie though; it was really fun being pushed in the cart really fast. We had thought it would be a good idea to see how long we could stand up while the cart was being push; it turns out, not that long. I was trying to balance and I was doing pretty well until Antonio fell on me. We also wanted to see how many free samples we could get from a booth by dressing up in different outfits and walking one by one in different directions. Somehow I got all my groceries.  
"You guys were right that was way more fun than if I went by myself." I told them as we were leaving the store.  
"Ja ve know." Gilbert laughs  
"We'll see you Monday." Antonio waves as the three of them head the opposite direction that I was heading.


	13. Chapter 12

~Your pov~  
today was Sunday, so that meant that tomorrow school will start again and so will drama. I don't really have any plans today. I woke up at a average time so I hadn't missed the day. I was lying on the couch watching How I met your mother. I was so bored I was sitting upside down.  
"You're not doing what you said you were going to do, _. You need to be more active." I tell myself out loud

 _If I don't do more in real life no one will want to write a biography about me. The people I play in plays do more than I do. Maybe I've over exaggerating. I did hang out with Feliks and Toris, and then I hung out with Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. I'd say that's pretty good, right? I'm so bored I'm talking to myself. I'd say your pretty interesting, _. Thank you, _. Ok I need to stop I'm scaring myself. I could look at the script, I'm not in the play, but I'll be in the dances and help out with people roles and stuff. That's what I'll do._  
I grabbed the script that just happened to be on the small table in from of the couch. I spent 20 minutes looking over it, singing some of the beginning songs, until I heard my phone go off. I turned my head. The phone was so far away. It was in the kitchen.

 _Wait why is in there_? I rolled over so I could swiftly get up but fell on my back instead improv. I ran up to my phone before the sound coming from it stopped. I made it!  
"Hello, this is _"  
"Hi _ this is Minami, I was wondering if you want to hang out with me and the others from avatar class. We're going to all get some ice cream at that place with 31 flavors."  
"Ok! I'll meet you guys there."  
"We're meeting there in half an hour."  
"Bye~"  
"Bye."

Half an hour...that gives me time to watch an episode of something. I put my phone in my pocket and sat back on the couch. The moment I sat down my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket; I got a text from someone. It was Nagisa

'_-chan, what are you doing today? :3'  
'I was invited to eat ice cream at that 31 flavors place with a few friends.'  
'Can me and my friends come too _-chan? I want to hang out with you toooo~'  
'I don't think that'll be a problem, the more the better'

I called Minami to make sure it was ok, she said she had no problem with that.  
I gave Nagisa the times and watch the rest of my show before heading out.

"Hi_, glad you could make it." Mizuki waved at me. They already had seats. I sat by an open seat by Kouta. Everyone from the swim club came in soon after, Nagisa taking a seat next to me and Rei sitting next to him, Makoto is sitting next to Rei, and Haru sitting next to Makoto. Akihisa had a bright idea to instead of just sampling flavors, he wanted to eat big scoops of all the flavors and see who could finish them all first.  
"The person who finishes last has to pay for the bill!" Akihisa proclaimed striking a pose  
.Yuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Nagisa decided to accept the challenge. Akihisa asked Makoto if he wanted to do the competition too, and Makoto being the nice person he was agreed to it. I just went up to where you order and got a scoop of ice cream along with a few others who were in the challenge got there ice cream as well. The employees happily agreed to the helping with the challenge, because they sure we're going to get a lot of money because of this. An employ there started the count down.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"Go!"

Akihisa was the first to get brain freeze at the first bit, going him soon after Yuji got one too, Hideyoshi was eating at a good pace, Kouta was eating it slowly, Nagisa was ahead of everyone (that's not a big surprise), and Makoto was trailing behind Nagisa trying his best.  
"_, who do you suppose, is going to have to pay the bill for everyone?" Rei asked the people who aren't doing the challenge were watching from against the wall or cheering up close. Minami and Mizuki were next to Akihisa cheering them on.  
"I'm pretty sure Akisia is going to get stuck with the bill. Who do you think is going to win?" I glance over to Akihisa, who is still on his first bowl.  
"Nagisa." Rei said confidently  
"Nagisa does love his sweets." I agree  
I look over to Haru and what I just now noticed is he's also in the competition  
"I didn't know Haru was also doing this. Why aren't you doing the challenge?" I asked Rei  
"I don't want to risk throwing up, that wouldn't be beautiful."  
"Yeah I understand, I like ice cream, but I couldn't eat that much."  
Time past and here was the placement of who finished first to last  
1\. Nagisa  
2\. Haru  
3\. Makoto  
4\. Hideyoshi  
5\. Kouta  
6\. Yuji  
7\. Akisia

"Are predictions were right, I should have bet someone on it." I smiled to Rei as we walked back to the table to congratulate everyone.  
Poor Akihisa was sulking as he was looking at the receipt. I look at the price over his shoulders, it was really expensive.  
"Akihisa, I could help pay for some of it, I brought 20 dollars." I offered sympathetically  
"Hopefully this ice cream in my stomach last for 5 years."  
I handed him the 20 and walked away hoping the plain forming in my head with work.  
"Aki I can help you too!"  
"Me too! I'll help!"  
Mizuki and Minami ran up to Akihisa hoping to help them the most.  
"_-chan did you see that I won!~" Nagisa ran up to me along with his other team mates.  
He had an ice cream cone in his hand? Wasn't he full?  
"Yeah, you did a really good job Nagisa. But can I ask why your stuff eating ice cream? Aren't you full? It's probably not good for you to have that much ice cream after eating so much already." I told him and he just smiled in responds  
"I think he's trying to eat whatever he wants before Gou puts us on a diet tomorrow" Makoto explained  
"Oh ok. Just don't overdo it with the food, it's not like you'll be on the diet forever." I gave a small smile.  
"You can have some if you want." Nagisa offered me some of his ice cream.  
"As much as I would love to have some, I'm kind of still full from the one cone I had earlier." I declined  
"Just a lick?"  
"Fine." I agreed taking a small lick. The thought of all the ice cream everyone ate made me full, and I didn't even have that much.  
Everyone talked about the competition and how it felt Akihisa was able to pay for everyone's ice cream with the generous money given by several people and the coins he found on the floor. It was getting late and school was tomorrow everyone thought it was a good time to go and part ways.  
"I had fun hanging out with everyone. Bye." We all engaged are goodbyes and headed home. Rei, Nagisa and I took a similar path home.

 _Good nod _, you hung out with your friends today and it was fun. Good job_. My brain aka I complimented myself.  
"Today was a good day."


	14. this doesn

~your pov~

I was walking home after a busy day of school. I decided to go into a store and look around for just a minute or two. The store had a lot to give; there was cute doll, jewelry, and other nice little things. I went to the area with all the little plush dolls, I noticed a boy there trying to figure out which doll to get. Getting a better look at him I notice he's from one of my classes.  
"Vash, right?" I ask him trying to remember him.  
"Yeah, _?" He quickly glanced at you then back at the dolls.  
"Yep. Are you looking for something in particular?"  
"Today's my sister's birthday, so I thought that I should get her something."  
"I could help you if you like."  
"Sure."  
I walked around with Vash for a while he showed me a few item and I would show him a few, but none of it stood out.  
"You could always make her something to eat or something, like her favorite food, and maybe a small cake." I suggested  
"She does like fondue, but I don't really know how to make cake. I'm going to go to the grocery store to get some. You can come if you want." Vash mumbled  
" I'll come with you; I have nothing better to do at home." I tagged behind him as we quickly headed to the store.

At the store I had decided I would help and make a cake and get supplies, Vash went to go get the items for what he was making. It only took me several minutes to get what I needed i assumed he was done and looked around the checkout area, but he wasn't there. _I guess that he's still getting a few items._  
I began wondering around to see if I could find him, he was by the cheese section. He seemed to be having a break down and was mumbling to herself.  
"Since it's her birthday should I get her the good kind? But if she likes it too much then I'll have to always by it for her, but it's so expensive." He was holding two different brands of cheese wondering which one he should buy.  
"Vash, I could just buy the good brand for you. I have enough money." I told him  
"No...wait yeah you can buy it for me." He was contemplating something in his head and agreed  
" I bought ingredients for a cake, I'll help cook." I held up the basket I holding onto that what I needed

Vash invited me in his home. We began quickly getting to work on making the food. He told me Lili didn't get home till later, she was hanging out with a friend. It was nice having someone to cook with, even though we were cooking separately. Vash was telling me all the nice things his little sister has done for him. She seems like a very sweet girl, she knew how to sew, make food, and had cut her hair to look like him. I'm hoping After i make the cake Vash won't kick me out, I really want to meet Lili. ^.^

~2 pov~  
"Big Bruder, I'm home." Lili walked in the home. She smelled the aroma of her favorite food. She walked into the kitchen to see her brother and you. By both of you was a beautifully made cake and fondue.  
"Happy birthday Lili." Vash  
"Thank you so much. It was so nice of you to make me something." Lili ran up to hug Vash and he awkwardly hugged back.  
You let out a soft "aww"  
"Who is this?" Lili asked Vash  
"_, she goes to my school, she helped me a lot. She baked the cake for you." Vash answered  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you Lili." You shook her hand  
"Well I leave you guys to eat your food." you bowed beginning to head out.  
Lili grabbed onto my shirt, "Wait, do you think that you could eat with us, please."  
"If you really want me to, then sure." you smiled at her

"You did a really good job on the fondue." you complemented Vash  
"The cake was pretty good to, Lili did you like the food?"  
"Yes very much, I really appreciate it." Lili Praised after taking another bite of her cake  
you and Lili had become well acquainted as you were both chatted with each.  
"It's getting pretty late, so I think I have to go home now." you said looking out window  
"Do you think you could come over again, when you have the time." Lili asked  
"That'd be wonderful. Thank you for having me over." You handed Lili your phone number so she could call you in the future.  
Vash thanked you for helping him and you headed for home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoyed


	15. Chapter 13

~~~~I wrote this on Poland's birthday! 7/22~~~~~ probably not going to be published until later -_-

~your pov~  
It's time to head to school. I double checked the lock as I leave to begin my journey to the train station. As I stepped foot off my porch,  
"_-chan!~ Rei-chan and I want to walk with you to the train.~" Nagisa and Rei appeared out of no where  
"There's no need to ask, of coarse we can walk together." I smiled continuing onward towards the train.  
Me still slightly not fully awake, stretched my arms as I took a seat.

"Hello everyone, I got a email today adding 6 new students to this class, I know you all probably don't want to show them around ,so I'll just randomly pick a student from the computer later."

~~~|~~~~~~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~~  
Who could these student s be!


	16. Chapter 14

~Your pov~  
today was Sunday, so that meant that tomorrow school will start again and so will drama. I don't really have any plans today. I woke up at a average time so I hadn't missed the day. I was lying on the couch watching How I met your mother. I was so bored I was sitting upside down.  
"You're not doing what you said you were going to do, _. You need to be more active." I tell myself out loud

 _If I don't do more in real life no one will want to write a biography about me. The people I play in plays do more than I do. Maybe I've over exaggerating. I did hang out with Feliks and Toris, and then I hung out with Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. I'd say that's pretty good, right? I'm so bored I'm talking to myself. I'd say your pretty interesting, _. Thank you, _. Ok I need to stop I'm scaring myself. I could look at the script, I'm not in the play, but I'll be in the dances and help out with people roles and stuff. That's what I'll do._  
I grabbed the script that just happened to be on the small table in from of the couch. I spent 20 minutes looking over it, singing some of the beginning songs, until I heard my phone go off. I turned my head. The phone was so far away. It was in the kitchen.

 _Wait why is in there_? I rolled over so I could swiftly get up but fell on my back instead improv. I ran up to my phone before the sound coming from it stopped. I made it!  
"Hello, this is _"  
"Hi _ this is Minami, I was wondering if you want to hang out with me and the others from avatar class. We're going to all get some ice cream at that place with 31 flavors."  
"Ok! I'll meet you guys there."  
"We're meeting there in half an hour."  
"Bye~"  
"Bye."

Half an hour...that gives me time to watch an episode of something. I put my phone in my pocket and sat back on the couch. The moment I sat down my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket; I got a text from someone. It was Nagisa

'_-chan, what are you doing today? :3'  
'I was invited to eat ice cream at that 31 flavors place with a few friends.'  
'Can me and my friends come too _-chan? I want to hang out with you toooo~'  
'I don't think that'll be a problem, the more the better'

I called Minami to make sure it was ok, she said she had no problem with that.  
I gave Nagisa the times and watch the rest of my show before heading out.

"Hi_, glad you could make it." Mizuki waved at me. They already had seats. I sat by an open seat by Kouta. Everyone from the swim club came in soon after, Nagisa taking a seat next to me and Rei sitting next to him, Makoto is sitting next to Rei, and Haru sitting next to Makoto. Akihisa had a bright idea to instead of just sampling flavors, he wanted to eat big scoops of all the flavors and see who could finish them all first.  
"The person who finishes last has to pay for the bill!" Akihisa proclaimed striking a pose  
.Yuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Nagisa decided to accept the challenge. Akihisa asked Makoto if he wanted to do the competition too, and Makoto being the nice person he was agreed to it. I just went up to where you order and got a scoop of ice cream along with a few others who were in the challenge got there ice cream as well. The employees happily agreed to the helping with the challenge, because they sure we're going to get a lot of money because of this. An employ there started the count down.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"Go!"

Akihisa was the first to get brain freeze at the first bit, going him soon after Yuji got one too, Hideyoshi was eating at a good pace, Kouta was eating it slowly, Nagisa was ahead of everyone (that's not a big surprise), and Makoto was trailing behind Nagisa trying his best.  
"_, who do you suppose, is going to have to pay the bill for everyone?" Rei asked the people who aren't doing the challenge were watching from against the wall or cheering up close. Minami and Mizuki were next to Akihisa cheering them on.  
"I'm pretty sure Akisia is going to get stuck with the bill. Who do you think is going to win?" I glance over to Akihisa, who is still on his first bowl.  
"Nagisa." Rei said confidently  
"Nagisa does love his sweets." I agree  
I look over to Haru and what I just now noticed is he's also in the competition  
"I didn't know Haru was also doing this. Why aren't you doing the challenge?" I asked Rei  
"I don't want to risk throwing up, that wouldn't be beautiful."  
"Yeah I understand, I like ice cream, but I couldn't eat that much."  
Time past and here was the placement of who finished first to last  
1\. Nagisa  
2\. Haru  
3\. Makoto  
4\. Hideyoshi  
5\. Kouta  
6\. Yuji  
7\. Akisia

"Are predictions were right, I should have bet someone on it." I smiled to Rei as we walked back to the table to congratulate everyone.  
Poor Akihisa was sulking as he was looking at the receipt. I look at the price over his shoulders, it was really expensive.  
"Akihisa, I could help pay for some of it, I brought 20 dollars." I offered sympathetically  
"Hopefully this ice cream in my stomach last for 5 years."  
I handed him the 20 and walked away hoping the plain forming in my head with work.  
"Aki I can help you too!"  
"Me too! I'll help!"  
Mizuki and Minami ran up to Akihisa hoping to help them the most.  
"_-chan did you see that I won!~" Nagisa ran up to me along with his other team mates.  
He had an ice cream cone in his hand? Wasn't he full?  
"Yeah, you did a really good job Nagisa. But can I ask why your stuff eating ice cream? Aren't you full? It's probably not good for you to have that much ice cream after eating so much already." I told him and he just smiled in responds  
"I think he's trying to eat whatever he wants before Gou puts us on a diet tomorrow" Makoto explained  
"Oh ok. Just don't overdo it with the food, it's not like you'll be on the diet forever." I gave a small smile.  
"You can have some if you want." Nagisa offered me some of his ice cream.  
"As much as I would love to have some, I'm kind of still full from the one cone I had earlier." I declined  
"Just a lick?"  
"Fine." I agreed taking a small lick. The thought of all the ice cream everyone ate made me full, and I didn't even have that much.  
Everyone talked about the competition and how it felt Akihisa was able to pay for everyone's ice cream with the generous money given by several people and the coins he found on the floor. It was getting late and school was tomorrow everyone thought it was a good time to go and part ways.  
"I had fun hanging out with everyone. Bye." We all engaged are goodbyes and headed home. Rei, Nagisa and I took a similar path home.

 _Good nod _, you hung out with your friends today and it was fun. Good job_. My brain aka I complimented myself.  
"Today was a good day."


	17. Chapter 15

"_, give me more detail on these boys." Gou beamed  
"What do you mean more detail?" I question, not really wanting to talk about the encounter I had with the new students. I didn't want to lie more than I have to.  
"We'll compare them to our swim club are they hotter? Stronger? Don't leave out any detail on the muscle."  
How did she know they were all guys?  
"I don't want to compare them with other people." I got out my food.  
"Do you not want to compare, or are you saying you can't compare because the new students are so overly stunning!" Sparkles sparkled around Gou as she tried to picture these guys who were a mystery to her.  
Even though the Sakamaki brothers are good looking, it doesn't make up for the fact that their insane.  
"_-chan thinks they look better than us?" Nagisa gave a sad look  
"What? Wait no-"  
"I knew I wasn't truly beautiful!" Rei yelled dramatically  
"Calm down guess, like I said I don't compare people like that, so you don't have to worry. We were all born differently so no need to compare what's on the outside." I convince them.  
"Your words are very inspiring _-chan." Makoto complimented  
"Aww thank you." I smiled  
I don't want to have another encounter where I'm alone with those Sakamaki brothers. I need to find a way to avoid them at all cost. I'll slyly have a buddy system where I find a buddy who I will walk with to my next class, walking home won't be a problem because I usually walk with Rei and Nagisa and since they have practice today we'll just meet up after school, yep I got everything worked out. Live my life in fear and always be alert. It's too bad my parents aren't usually home, I feel like since they're vampires they'll follow me. What should I do about that...  
"Are you ok?" I heard a faint whisper  
It was Mathew  
"Oh yep, sorry I feel like I've been getting in deep thought a lot today." I alighted to blow it off.  
Maybe I can find someone to stay the night with for a few weeks. Just so I can play it safe from those weirdos. Better safe than sorry.


	18. Chapter 16

Yay! I was able to write another chapter! I was up till three last night typing it. I edited some of it but it still needs to be looked over.

~Your pov~  
Lunch was over; Rei, Nagisa, Matthew, and I were heading to Humanities. My eyes were looking around frantically making sure I don't run into the Sakamaki brothers. Nagisa was talking to us, but I was having a hard time focusing on whatever he was saying. _What I need to do is get my mind off of that event, while still being cautious, think of happy things that make me happy. Drama club, friends, food, swimming, food, anime, manga._ It's working I feel better all ready.  
My eyes were closed and I was thinking hard, however that caused me to run into a locker  
"_-chan are you ok?!" Nagisa ran over to me to make sure I was ok  
"Don't worry, I'm good." I flash a smile holding my nose in case it drips blood. it didn't seem to bad.  
I continued on into history.

Luckily none of those brothers had the same history case as me; I wouldn't want them to ruin this class for me.  
~2 pov~  
You began to make your way to gym along with a few friends (you got to keep this buddy system going). In the locker room you hope when you enter the gym the brothers won't be there, in fact, you didn't want them to be in any other classes with you. If there in your class it gives them a better chance of "breaking you" as they would probably call it. Giving yourself a prep talk you breath in and out calming yourself, then proceed on walking through the doors of the gym. My eyes wonder the people in the room. so far so good, you didn't see them. You cheered in your head. However it seems that perhaps you cheered too soon. The gym teacher came in with several students.  
"You got to be kidding me." you mumble to yourself slouching down against the wall between the usual people you sit next to.  
"What's wrong _-chan?" Nagisa inquired looking over to you  
"It's nothing..."

"Class today will be an easy day. You'll be running laps. In order to get an A, your goal is 2 laps in about 5 minutes each lap. Now go to the track." the gym teacher elucidated.  
As you started running laps you made sure to maintain a steady pace. The position you were in was in the middle some people were way ahead and some were still around the start.  
"I think I'm going a pretty good pace so far." you let out barely breathless.  
"What do we have here?" You here a voice from behind you.  
You attempted to pay no attention to whoever owned the voice in case it happened to be from the faces of people you didn't want to see.  
"Besides I have bigger things to worry about. You need to figure out whose house I should stay at in attempt to prevent anyway of the Sakamaki brothers from getting to you, there's got to be a loop hole to this somewhere. But what's most important is making sure your friend's will be safe. Letting your mind wander, you begin to make a mental list of the best places to stay over the weekend to avoid...you know. You were considering Nagisa, but the brothers probably know already that the two of you are friends /considering he yelled goodbye to you as you were leaving to show them around. What you need is someone strong, someone who knows how to defend the self, and someone with weapons. Vash seems to fit all of those things on my mental Check list.  
"I'd been planning on calling Lili and asking her if she wanted to hang out and is in this class, if I want to go there I should probably ask him now... "You say out loud to yourself, quietly to the point of almost not even being audible.  
"Where is Vash?" You think. Assuming he's more athletic than you your eyes dart ahead trying to locate the Swiss man.  
He was several people ahead of you.  
"All I have to do is go ahead by a little and I can catch up to him."  
Time to pick up the pace...

~your pov~  
I begin to extended my legs hurt higher out than I was before, but almost instantly I was a arm grabbed on to the back of my shirt, and not in that 'don't go' grab in its more of a 'you better not go or I'll kill you grab.  
i I turn my head slightly and to my surprise. (Not really) it was a member of the Sakamaki brothers, with the others trailing behind.  
"We can tell you're trying to avoid us." Ayato smirked  
whoever was holding on to my shirt let go as I carried on my running, while they were all literally right next to me  
"Look over there. That girl is surrounded dead by all those hot new students. Isn't she lucky?" A random student said to her friend and she glanced are walk while they were jogging.  
"Sure consider it being the new feast or a group of crazy masochistic vampires lucky" I think sarcastically  
"don't think you can find a way around this, because you can." Laito chuckled darkly rubbing up against me as I ran. I quickened my pace..  
"I have a task to do and their ruining everything." I think to myself my face beginning Ning to get red from frustration.  
"Aww are you blushing pancake." I here Ayato say snarky like.  
"Gross no." I say in a rude but whiny tone.  
"All of us know you like the idea of us drinking you. Your face is getting no even redder at the thought of it."  
'Can these guys get anymore annoyingly?!"

~3d pov~  
The little tormenting snarky and inappropriate comments were spitting out of the vampires mouths like a faucet. Most of them were coming from Laito and Ayato however. Laito at one point decided to give _ a nickname, the nickname...it was too rude to repeat.  
Fate was attempted no to get _ back on track, from far away a little blonde and his tall purplish black hair friend were running next to each other., The taller one running at a faster pace, had turned back to get a look at where their (hair colour) haired friend was located. Much to their dismay they saw her surrounded by a big pile of boys. Upon further inspection the look on the girls face was anything but happy. At quick glance it would look like a girl blushing madly at all the attention before no given from attractive young men, in this scenario it's not the case. Her face was indeed red, but that was from pure frustration. The two shared a similar glacé concocting a plan telepathically. Slowing their pace they begin to share the same speed as their friend in need.  
"_-chan _-chan can you run with us? ~" the magenta eyed boy asked happily turning his whole body around to face her as he ran backwards.  
"Yes, we would really appreciate if you join us in running the 2nd lap." Rei adds holding  
_ takes sly glances at the Sakamaki brothers, they were attempting to share eye daggers get glares toward her friends which she didn't stand for.  
"If you insist I guess I'll run with you guys." She says as casual as possible to in effort throw off the vampires in their thought of the level of friendship you have with the two swimmers.  
All of them start their pacing back up picking up speed. Once the group of masochistic vampires were out of the reach of sound waves reacting then _ took it upon herself to grateful thank her great friends for helping her.  
"Thank you guys, I really appreciate what you did d back there. "She sighs in relief  
"What were those guys saying to you?" Rei inquired to _  
" oh you know, just guy stuff and some inapt humor." _ replied not looking away from the track line.  
"You seemed frustrated back there so we came there to rescue you, _- chan.~" Nagisa adds  
_ simply smiles in rebuttable to Nagisa's comment.  
"Oh I kind of made a mental task in my brain that I need to fulfill before this period is over, so I need to go for I moment, I'll come back over to her finish the lap with you guys. I just have to go on ahead for a moment." _ rambles; she remembered that she still needed to accomplish her task.  
"Yeah, go on ahead."  
"Thanks~" with that _ quickly darted over to Vash,.  
Nothing was going to stop her now!  
"Hi Vash.~" _ says out of breath as she approached the focused man.  
"Hi." He replies not looking at _  
"I was wondering something no."  
"What"  
"Well, I kind of need to stay somewhere that's not my house for the weekend. I was hoping you can let me stay at your house. I promise to earn my stay! I'll cook, clean, anything. I just can be at home right now."  
"Why can you be at your house?"  
"I...I saw a ghost." _ says embarrassed, it was the best lie she could muster up. It's not like she could tell him the real reason behind want wing to stay over, that reason shows even more illogical than the ghost thing.  
"That's really the reason? Ghost aren't real you have nothing to worry about." Vash turned to _  
"please! My parents are never home so I'm always by myself, it's really scary!" _ states frantically  
"Fine, you can stay for the weekend." The blonde lets out a sigh  
"Thank you so much!" _ smiles widely  
with that Vash continued forward as _slowed her pace to run the last 2 minutes with Rei and Nagisa.


	19. Chapter 17

It was the last class of the day. Much to my dismay one of the Sakamaki boys were in my study hall. The minute the purple haired vampire entered t I was currently sitting at, he removed my smile that had been put on my face by one of Nagisa's jokes making it instantly faded. I turned my head away from the boy when he walked past my desk to get to his seat. The bell rang so I say up from the seat I hang been occupying and trudged over to my assigned seat.

Study hall and watching the swim club practice went by in a flash. I rode the bus home to pick up some things I will need while I stay overnight at Lili and Vash's for the weekend. Once I had everything ready I contemplated the route to their house in my head as I headed back on the train. It would take me about 10 minutes to get there. I got the thought that being alone for 10 minutes something bad will happen. I keep an open eye skimming the train. It wouldn't make sense that they would already know where I live, unless the vampires have nothing better to do then stalk me.  
 _If that was the case then their lives would be even more boring than mine._ Looking down at my phone I text Vash making sure it was ok for me to come. He said yes and asks if I needed to be picked up. To which I replied 'don't worry I got it' before putting my phone back into my pocket.. Just a few more minutes then I'll be clear of trouble for the weekend. _But what about next week? Should I man up and stay by myself or find another place to stay? I don't want to be too big a burden to anyone, I already feel like I need to start doing more on my own and stepping up._  
The thoughts in my head stopped when the train stopped. Meaning it was time to get off. I raced the rest of the way there carrying my bag carrying some cloths, bathroom appliances, the script of Grease, some snacks, and my homework. I guess I don't really need that much. I've been to Vash's house before last semester when it was Lili's birthday. What I had done is help make the cake. Although I had briefly met Lili that day I had chatted with her on several occasions over the phone and she's in my history class, she's very small for her age.  
"Don't cross" a sign had been placed on a lawn, instantly I knew I was at the home of the Swiss man. I previously recalled seeing the sign the last time I had been there to. I had asked about the reasoning behind the sign, but his answer was unclear. To respect his wishes I made sure not to step on the grass at all and stayed on the sidewalk.  
I gave the door two knocks. Only a few seconds later the door opened to reveal bright eyed Lili.  
"Hello _. I'm so glad that jou're spending the weekend here. ~" Lili smiled sweetly inviting me in  
"Thank you so much for having me over. I owe you two so much." I beamed  
"Vhy is it jou can't be at your house?"  
"I saw a ghost at my house!" I tell her maintaining my lie that I told Vash.  
"Scary. I hope it's a nice ghost." Lili mumbles  
"I hope so too."  
I sat on their couch next to Lili while reading on my phone. Lili at the moment was watching T.V.  
"Oh hey Lili, where's Vash?" I ask realizing I hadn't seen him yet.  
"He went to the store to pick up a few tings for dinner since you're here too."  
"Oh he didn't have to do that. I don't need to eat anything I brought some snacks so I'll be fine, I don't want to give you guys any trouble with me being here than I already gave you."  
"Don't vorry big brudder wants to thank you for helping him make my cake last semester."  
"I didn't do too much to help…."

"Lili, I'm home. Is _ here?" Vash asked as he came into the house  
"Ja, she's here." Lili replied  
"I'm going to start dinner." Vash said to no one in particular heading to the kitchen.  
I got up to follow him into the kitchen.  
"Excuse me Vash; I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here for the weekend. I promise I'll stay out of your way the best I can't and help with anything. And you don't have to make me dinner I'll be fine." I rant

"You're going to eat the food." Vash denied my claim of not eating

"B-but." I begin

"You don't have to worry about being a burden its fine, just enjoy yourself while you're here." Vash states not even turning in my direction.

"Alright then…" I slowly began to back away back into the living room

~2nd pov~

Vash called Lili and you into their dining room, while the two of you had been waiting for the Swiss man to finish making dinner. The talking at first was coming from Lili and Vash, with Lili talking about her day to her big brother and Vash would nod in response to shows he's listening to her.

"So _ remember how you said you saw a ghost. What did it look like?" Lili asked _ adding her into the conversation.

You being the young and talented actor you were you had confidence that whatever description of the ghost you gives will be convening.

"Let see… I encounter the ghost yesterday. I had just finished my homework and was watching T.V. to relax and wind down. The atmosphere was so peaceful but in moments changed rapidity! I felt a chill run down me and the back of my hairs stood up. I was supper confused on why this had happened. Then what freak me out the most and made me figure out I had a ghost in my house was the T.V. shut off and a glow appeared right next to it! Just talking about it makes me shudders." you sold it by hugging your arms and shaking your head

"That's terrifying!" Lili squeaks


	20. Chapter 18

~Your pov~  
my eyelids open. And my vision was trying to adjust itself. After my eyes finally gain it's vision back I took in my surrounding. For a millisecond I had forgotten that I was at Vash's and Lili's. I got out my phone to check the time. it was 8:40. I really wanted to go back to sleep, but my brain won't shut itself off again so I guess I'm stuck with only the option of getting up.  
'What do I have planned today' I ask myself thinking really hard on whether or not I needed to get anything done.  
"I did my homework last night, and I already rerereread over the script to Grease. I guess I can just use this weekend to relax and not have to worry about the Sakamaki brothers." I mumble to myself as I yawn.  
I sat on the couch contemplating what to do next, until my thought was interrupted by a polite greet.  
"Good morning _, did you sleep vell?" Lili asked me as she entered the living room noticing I was awake.  
"Yes, you couch is very comfortable. How do you sleep?" I reciprocated  
"I slept vell, thank you."  
"What are your plans for today?" I inquired  
"Vell, Big Brudder is busy today with work so I'll not really sure what I'll be doing today."  
"Maybe could go somewhere together to hang out so we won't be cooped up in the house." I suggest as I say up off the couch to fold the blanket.  
"Zhat vould be fun, how about the park?" Lili suggested  
"Ok, have you had breakfast yet? We can also stop by one of those food stands if you're hungry. I have a little money so I'll pay for it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, think of it as a thank you for letting me stay over. And don't worry i'll find more ways to make up for having me over." I insisted  
"It's no problem you're a very nice guest." Lili smiles

I went off to the bathroom carrying my clothes for the day, along with my tooth and hair brush. I didn't want to take up Lilli's time so I hurried out of the bathroom after a few minutes. After we were both ready we headed out to the nearest park. The two of us headed straight for a food stand where we got (whatever you want). WE found a nice bench to sit at while we ate.  
"Thank you for the food." Lili thanked me  
"My pleasure."  
The two of us conversed about random things like school and interest, until I was interrupted by a phone call  
 _'Woah, I don't normally get those.'_  
"Hello." I greeted to whoever was on the phone.  
"_-Chan you're alive!" hearing the perky voice I imminently knew it belonged to Nagisa. He must have been with Rei because he excitedly called him "Rei-chan _'s still alive! ~"  
"Yeah I'm alive. if I may ask, why did you think I wasn't alive?" I asked getting a confused look from Lili.  
"Rei-chan and I stopped by your house yesterday a few hours after school, but you weren't there and all the lights were off. Then today we stopped by again and you weren't there."  
I let out a small laugh  
"You could have texted me. And what made you jump to the conclusion that I was dead?"  
"What if someone killed you and took your phone? Then they were pretending to be you. We had to make sure it was you. So where are you, _-chan?" Nagisa cheerily stated not answering my previous question.  
"I'm at (random park name) park with my friend Lili."  
"Rei-chan and I will head there now! ~ Bye~"  
"Wai-" I was about to protest before he hung up  
I let out a sigh.  
"Lili, would it be alright if a few of my friends come here to the park to hang out with us.  
"That won't be a problem. The more the merrier." She gives me a nice smile that I gladly return.

We finished up are Breakfast and we went over to the playground area of the park. The area only had a few children play, probably because it's still a little early. The playground consisted of monkey bars, swings and slide. The most popular thing would probably be the really tall climbing net. I also noticed several trails people could take in the wood area a little further away from the playground. Lili sat on a swing reading a book a small smile on her face. There were no more spots on the swings as the area began to add more kids along with their parents, who were sitting on the benches, into the scene. I was hanging upside down on the monkey bars reading on my phone until my head would hurt and I would sit back up. After I grew bored of the monkey bars so I sat next to the now open seat next to Lili.  
" This is fun." Lili stated turning to me as I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Do you think the park has a bathroom anywhere?" Lili asks  
"I remember seeing one towards the entrance do you want me to come with you?"  
"No, I'm good." she sits up and began to walk back toward the entrance.  
I began to gently swing a little back and forth using my foot to sway the swing back and forth.  
My eyes look back up to the direction of the entrance just to see if Lili was back yet, instead I saw cheerful blonde bouncing up and down walking with a dark blue haired boy casually walking alongside the blonde carrying in his hands what seems to look like a picnic basket. Nagisa gave me a happy wave and ran over to the climbing net where he began to play on it. Rei began to protest him going up there saying it's easy for him to get hurt if he climb to high up there, but soon gave up making his way over to me. I got up off the swings to greet him, he stopped a few feet away in front a kid who was swinging gently.  
"Good morning, _-San."  
"Morning, Rei" I gave a small wave. "What's in the picnic basket?" I ask pointed down to the basket.  
"Nagisa wanted me to bring a lunch in case we get hungry." He explains holding the basket up. "Where's your friend?"  
"She went to the bathroom."  
Rei opened his open to say something but was stopped by the child who had been gently swinging only a while ago's feet kick his back with brute force. The child on his own wouldn't have been able to knock down a man as big as Rei, but the momentum he gained from picking up his speed caused Rei to tumbled forward accidentally taking me down with him. I acted quickly by stopping myself from hitting my head on the hard rocks by using my elbows to stop my upper half from hitting the hard ground, while closing my eyes on impact. However my butt and elbows hurt like hell. It hurt so much that I didn't notice a few seconds before, something that had come in contact with my lips...my eyes widened as I realized what was happening. While I was worrying about not hitting my head Rei's lips had crash into mine. i couldn't get up because of his weight. He quickly sat up. His face was the darkest shade of red and he turned away trying to cover his face. My face also felt flushed. In all honesty that had been my first kiss. I've had kiss scenes in the plays I've done in the past, but i had always used the classic stage kiss where it only looked like a real kiss. I touch my lips in shock. This was so embarrassing

"I'm sorry!" we both yell at the same time

"No, it was my fault I should've been more careful on where i was standing." Rei held out a hand for me to take still not looking me in the eyes. I took it and he helped me up. i check my elbows. Thankfully they only had minor scrapes on them.

"Does it hurt?" he asks looking at my injured elbow."

"I-I think I'm fine." I quickly

Lili had returned from the bathroom, she told me that the bathrooms were so dirty that it had taken her forever to cover the whole toilet in toilet paper from the germs. Nagisa came over to our group a few minutes later.

I received a text from Vash.

 **"did you and Lili go out anywhere?"**

 **"Yes, we got breakfast and we're hanging around the park with a few friends. Do you need us back at a certain time?"**

 **"No, I was just making sure she was ok."**

 **"That's nice of you to check up on her. :)"**

I closed my phone and placed it back to its original placement.

"Ooo we should go on one of those trails! ~" Nagisa exclaims pointing a sign that has arrows giving you direction on where to go.

"Do you want to go on walk, Lili?" I ask making sure that she's ok this this since she was the one who wanted to go to the park, I want to make sure she has a good time."

"Zhat seems like it'd be fun."

Nagisa was ahead of everybody off and on telling us to hurry up. Behind him was Lili with me only a few inches behind her. She seemed to be taking in her surrounding and admiring the nature. Rei was trailing behind us. i didn't want to turn away to see how far away he was from us because I didn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable than he probably already is. We'd been walking for what seemed like only a few minutes until

"I'm hungry." Nagisa turned around to face us.

"I guess I'm a little hungry too." I respond as I checked my phone for the time it was about 12 already. _We've been here for a long time_

"Me too." Lili agrees

Nagisa looked back further.

"Where's Rei-chan?"

~2nd pov~

Rei had been in deep thought. He was still trying to contemplate what had happened a while ago. He was questioning everything in his head; he was unsure why he had slightly enjoyed what had happen, but still feels weird at the same time. No matter what he couldn't calculate anything. Being in thought to much he realized he had just been standing there aimlessly pacing back and forth.

"I just don't get it!"

He was sent out of thought when he received a text. Before he could read it his phone rang.

"This is Ryukazaki Rei speaking."

"Rei-chan! ~ we thought you got lost and died!" Nagisa yelped on the other side if the phone."

"Nagisa don't just assume that Rei is dead because we got separated" you told Nagisa and he simply laughed in response.

"Do you want us to come back for jou?" Lili asked Rei.

"I'll be alright I can get go back and wait for you guys to return when you're done walking." Rei denied their offering coming back; he need more time to calculate.

"No you have to come back you have the food!" Nagisa explained

Rei realized he was still carrying the basket of food, he let out a sigh

"Stay where you are and I'll catch up to you." he hung up and jog the track so he could quickly get the group of people waiting for him.

"Rei-chan! ~" upon hearing his shota friend's voice he knew he was in eye shot of the group.

His breathing was still steady and he wasn't out of breath from running due to when he ran everyday halfway to school before he join the swim club.

"Let's go find a place to eat." you say as you continued on to see if there was a bench or a small picnic table locate on the trail. Several minutes later you all spot a nice little man made table that had logs as chairs. Overall pretty cool looking.

Nagisa snatch the basket out of Rei's hand and ran over to the table happily placing it down in the middle.

"We made enough for everybody, we weren't sure what kind of sandwiches you like, so we made you and a _-san sandwich plain if that's ok." Rei told Lili as he took out the paper plates.

"It's fine. ~" Lili responded sweetly and you nodded to show you agreed

The basket had also contain soda's and cookies.

Most of the cookies were devoured by Nagisa in seconds. He had handed you and Lili one back you told him he could eat it.

"Zhis picnic is very fun." Lili tells you

"Yeah, I'm glad you're having fun." You smiled

Everyone made small talk, however Rei still in thought. You notice this and thought up a plan to hopeful made him feel comfortable again.

Everyone began to walk back retracing their steps. They all agreed it was probably time to get going. Lili and Nagisa grew tired and you offered to carry her on your back, she was probably light so you thought that it would be easy. She began to protest, but then let out a long yawn and then agreed. The magenta eyed shota was already leaning against his four eyed friend asleep.

You and Rei walked back Lili and your back, Nagisa on his. The sun was still up and the wind was calm. The only sound was the sound of faint walking and sometimes the sound of a twig snapping. You were about to speak until Rei had beaten you to it.

"I'm still very sorry about earlier." he stated not looking at you

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine. If you'd like we can just pretend it didn't happen so you don't have to worry about it anymore." you tell him

Rei looked at you and thought for a minute

"OK, if that's what you think is best." Rei gave you a small smile and you returned one as well.

You were all on the train Lili had woken up for a little and So had Nagisa. You and Lili's stop would be first.

you and Lili wave goodbye to the two swimmers and head off

"Thank jou _, this was very fun." Lili said sleepily

"Thank you too, I was able to get my mind off of everything that had been stressing me out."

/not once today did you stress over the vampires and the deal that had been forced upon you/


	21. Chapter 19

"Did you guys have fun yesterday?" Vash asked His little sister as the chin length blonde made breakfast for the household.  
"It's vas very fun, _'s friends are very nice."  
"That's good, there weren't any weirdo's at the park were there?" Vash questioned Lilly as he glanced, looking away for the mixing bowl.  
Lily was about to answer but was bit off by _.  
"You don't have to worry about Lily, Vash. When I'm around her I'll make sure to protect her wish my Life. ~" _ smiles.  
At the moment she had been casually sitting on a stool reading on her phone while also uncautiously listening to the previous conversation.  
Lilly let out a small giggle as the Pettit girl closed her eyes and let her head slightly Tilt to the side.  
"I appreciate it." Vash stayed returning back to his cooking.

What was awaiting for _ today. Sometimes on Sunday's the bright eyed girl would to the opportunity of the bright sun by taking a nice walk, but today didn't seem like the day.


	22. Chapter 20

Sunday went by in a flash and Monday came tumbling along. I begin making my way to school with Vash and Lily. We parted ways in the hallway heading in different directions toward are classes. Their house is walking distance from the school so I was here earlier than usual. I didn't see Nagisa by his locker while Rei.  
"I guess I don't have to go to class just yet, what should I do to pass time?" I say out loud to myself not expected a response.  
"I have a few ideas." A voice says.  
I could hear the smirk in the voice.  
 _Oh god_  
Going on a good hunch I was 180% sure on who the voice belong to, it has to be one of those vampires. Heck maybe there all there I don't know. I didn't tense up, instead I acted as if I didn't hear anything. I took quite deep breath in and forced my mind to scramble a place to go. I walk as if I know where I'm heading. There's barely anybody here right now, if I go to my classroom I'll have no way out and could get cornered or something. The girl's bathrooms! Surely they have the decency to not go in a place specified for just girls. I get a whiff of chemical scent left over from the quick cleaning of the janitors. I went against a wall and took out my phone and checked the time. 35 minutes till I should head up to my class room. "Well well well..." The L's were long and drawn out, in a taunting tone.  
 _Oh_ _hell no_  
"You got to be kidding me." I muttered to myself rolling my eyes in annoyance trying to hide the feeling of fear that's wanting to arise.  
"What do we have here? Is little _avoiding me? ~"  
i finally see the face of the oh so mysterious voice. It was the vampire with the fedora, Laito was his name. Better than taking on all of them.  
"Yeah, I'm avoiding you, who wouldn't avoid someone who wants to drink their blood?" I spat out giving him attitude.  
I'm not normally this snarky, but I got to attempt to seem intimidating. Thinking back on the characters I've played I pull out the rebel type or delinquent character that shows attitude and has sassy comebacks.  
"someone's being feisty, that's hot." his smirk that's possibly permanently plastered on his face spread wider as he slowly began to cascade closer to my general direction.  
i gave my best scowl as I cross my arms phone still in my hands on a speed dial to the first number on my contact list, just in case.  
"Are not you going to let me drink from you or are we going to have to do this the fun way?~"


	23. Chapter 21

There's no way I'm going to willingly let him drink my blood, I've avoided them for several days. I don't want my friends to get hurt because of my refusal to allow them to partake in the red liquid that runs in my veins.

"So what will it be _-chan?" noticing him slowly getting closer, so I slowly inched in to my left  
"Don't call me _-chan." I say in a cheeky tone. I find it adorably cute when my friends such as Nagisa add the suffixes after my name, but with this perv, it's rather cringing.  
"Alright _Bitch_ -chan. ~"  
I angrily began to walk away, however Laito in a swift motion grabbed my wrist getting a tight grabbed on it causing immense pain, as he leaned in close to my ear. I began to struggle free thinking that he was about to bite, I could feel his hot breath on my ear.  
"You know how strong we are, I'll let you get away this time but don't think you can avoid us any longer than you have been my little _Bitch_ -chan.~"  
With that I had tried to pull away he allowed me freedom and I stumbled backwards catching myself before I fell on the ground. It wanting to be there a minute longer I sprinted out the door not paying attention as to where I was going and collided with something.  
A groan came from the person I ran into; opening my eyes came in contact with someone else's eye. Realizing who it was I quickly stood up to help him it up, it was Ciel, a young male in my science class.  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I apologized offering him a hand.  
He looks up at my with a slightly angry frown and accepted my hand.  
"What were you doing in such a hurry?" Ciel asked me in a rather bored monotone voice.  
"Oh you know running from my problems" I told him laughing it off as I count inured down the hall giving him a slight wave.  
i looked at my watch, 10 minutes till the student of the school will start pilling so I decided to make my way to Nagisa's locker to wait for him and Rei. While I waited I began to think.  
I _s that guy Laito right? I can't keep avoiding them forever, what if they do resort in attacking my friends to get to me? I can't have that happen, yet why me? So much is going on right now, the vampires, the play. I don't have enough energy to deal with this._  
 _"_ Hey _-chan! ~"

does the place you write effect your writing style? I'm spent the night at my aunts and I wrote this chapter here and it feels different writing here. (Is that even makes sense) -_-


	24. Chapter 22

~3 pov~  
Turing her head _ sees Nagisa and Rei approaching. Filled with glee seeing them after just having that nerve-racking experience, her emotions taking over the girl runs towards them and grab them into a hug lowering her head slightly so they don't see. They were shocked at the sudden interaction, but instantaneously hugged back. Nagisa giving a laugh and the taller males lips slightly perk up in a small smile on his lips.  
"We`re happy to see you too _-chan. ~"  
_ stepped back and faced the boy for a moment before they all began towards their lockers together. _ kept a smile plastered on her face happy for this brief time to again not have to worry about the blood suckers, but she knew this relief wouldn't last forever. Those men are going to get thirsty, and when they do, they'll stop at nothing to get the girl.  
She wasn't making conversation like she normal, instead she was just happy to be in the presents of her companions, she was glad she had a lot of friends and to be able to have the responsibility of running a club, even if could cause her stress, nothing the strong (hair-coloured) girl couldn't handle.  
"_ is your wrist ok?" The silvery voice of the taller male to _'s left pulled her back to reality.  
"Oh, y-yeah it's ok. I hurt it when a door was closed on it." she lies of she gently rubs her hand starting to feel the pain release from it not daring to tell them the truth of it being the pervert who had went into the **girls** bathrooms was attempting to suck her blood.  
Even if there was a possibility that they would believe her, it's not worth the risk that would follow.  
"It kind of looked like someone grabbed it." Rei pointed out matter-of-factly as he continued to look at it.  
Nagisa, who was grabbing a book from his locker, joined in the conversation.  
"Does it hurt? I hope it feels better!" The blonde stated grabbing her hand gently to also see it.  
"It doesn't hurt, I'm fine. Let's go to class." _states in a wobbly voice as she pulled her hand back and threated to her first class.  
The two males shared a brief look of concern then followed suit.

_ stayed quiet. In science they were working on economy and were given packets to work on quietly and alone. For _ it was relatively easy and the silent atmosphere was to the ones who had to cough, unbearable, but for _, it was rather relaxing. After several minutes of working on the packet ,_ felt a nudge on her elbow coming from her right. she looked at the blonde boy next to her, Armin, but he was very much enveloped into his packet, so the nudge hadn't come from him.  
 _Maybe it was just my imagination._  
_ shrugged her shoulders and continued on her work, that was, until she was hit slightly with an incoming object. Again it coming from the right, the young turn turned her head looking down to see what was thrown. It was a crumbled up piece of paper. She grabbed the paper and began to soundlessly unravel the ripped paper. It had appeared to contain a message.  
' Meet us at behind the school during lunch or else.' it read in sloppy handwriting. _ didn't turn her head to her left after that, in fear of looking one of the Samaki brothers in the eyes. It was obvious to her that they we indeed about to resort to hurting her friends, before lunch she needed to think of a plan. She was going to attend the meeting they had set, but still, she WAS NOT going to let them drink from her.  
 _There has to be some way around this._


End file.
